Love Hangover
by superimperfection
Summary: Love at first sight? Is it truly possible? Joey/Lauren twist of fate
1. Chapter 1

**_So I'm writing a new story, its a completely new idea nothing based on any of the current storylines, its my own original idea and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow, I hope you like it! Love Hangover_**

**_SuperImperfection _**

* * *

**Love Hangover **

_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." _

_― Cassandra Clare_


	2. Jet Setter

**Love Hangover **

_Jet Setter _

FINALLY I was returning home. Back to where it all began, number 5 Albert Square, London. I hadn't lived there for 5 years now, deciding to leave when the opportunity of a life time arose for me. The perfect job in New York City, working for a small art company, which then led onto jet setting around the world, displaying our work for the world to see. Sure it had been the experience of a life time, probably the best time of my life, but within that I missed home. I missed my crazy messed up family, my younger siblings, my friends and my home.

The opportunity arose to move back to London, where our company had expanded to, a small shop now set up in Oxford Street, me Lauren Branning given the role of store manager where I could create my art yet manage the whole proceedings of the shop. It seemed almost dreamlike, good things rarely happened to me, well until the job of course and now my life seemed a constant round of good luck.

Of course whilst I was away I was kept up to date on the happenings at home. Abi informing me of some long lost family showing up on the doorstep, apparently looking for Uncle Derek who had passed away just after I had left. These two strangers being the cousins we had never met. I virtually rolled my eyes at the whole situation, more messed up family which made me glad to be over in America and not back at the square dealing with the fall out.

Although with that family drama, there hadn't been any from my parents which for once was a breath of fresh air. They had re married just before I headed out to New York and for once had stayed happily married, I was just hoping for me, Abi and Oscar's sakes that it would last.

"Sister" I called down the phone, Abi answering immediately like she always did when I phoned.

"Lauren, how are you?" squealing a little at the sound of my voice. My little sister missed me the most whilst I lived away, regularly calling me, skyping the usual.

"Well I have some news which I think you will love" I continued, resting my arms on the balcony of my apartment.

"What news?" she bit back, a little impatient.

"I'm coming home" I giggled hearing her screaming, moving the phone away from my ears until she had finished.

"When? How long for?" she asked, I could feel the excitement vibrating through the phone.

"Two days, and I'm back for good, the company are opening a shop in Oxford Street and I'm the manager" I squealed, setting Abi off screaming again.

"Right sis, I need to go, see you soon, I love you Abs" I smiled, I couldn't wait to see my sister, it had been too long.

"Love you too Lauren" she replied, hanging up seconds later, leaving me to finish the last of my packing in the apartment.

Two days later as planned I found myself arriving at London Heathrow airport, completely and utterly knackered from the flight, towing two heavy Louis Vuitton suitcases. I had told Abi to keep my arrival a secret from everyone wanting to surprise them, though I think my mum might kill me for keeping it such a secret. Hoping into a familiar black cab, I called the address out to the cockney driver, one destination, home.

* * *

I must have looked like a royal Cheshire cat smiling away as we pulled into the square, the surroundings I had missed for so long now in full view, my eyes spotting the black door of number 5, the living room lights switched on, Abi clearly having gathered the family for my arrival, including the random cousins I had never met, odd.

Stepping from the cab, I tugged on the hem of my royal blue pencil dress which clung tightly to my body, not the best outfit for travelling in and to mention the 6 inch black stilettos on my feet. Sometimes a girl has to travel in style.

Lifting my suitcase up the steps, I placed the key into the lock, taking a deep breath before being completely overwhelmed by my family, who no doubt would tackle me to the floor once they saw me. Well when I say tackle me I mostly mean Oscar, although I'm pretty sure Abi would too.

* * *

Spotting that the living room door was shut, I quickly glanced in the mirror, running my hands through my hair taking a chance to listen to the conversation in the room before dipping the door handle down and letting myself into the room.

"Abi why are we all here?" I heard my dad groan.

"Wait and see, its worth it" Abi sniggered, rolling my eyes, knowing Abi wouldn't be able to hold them off any longer I opened the door, the sound of my heels on the wooden floor silencing the room as I stepped in, firstly locking eyes with Abi who screamed when she saw me before my eyes found my parents.

"LAUREN OH MY GOD" my mum screeched, mimicking Abi's sentiments, engulfing me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here honey" Dad laughed, kissing my cheek as mum still held pretty tightly to me, Oscars around wrapped around my waist hugging me in his own way.

"Surprise bitches" I smirked, mum slapping my arm a little at my swearing in front of Oscar.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Jack asked, leaning in to hug me followed by my Aunt Carol and nan.

"Back for good, opening the shop in the city" I smiled, my eyes glancing around the room, focusing on the unfamiliar face sat at the table. The girl with an innocent face, a short mousey brown bob and brown sparking eyes.

"You must be Alice" I smiled, moving around Abi towards the girl as she stood up, unsure whether to hug me or shake my hand. Instead I pulled her into a swift hug before releasing her.

"So nice to finally meet you Lauren" she smiled, her voice imitating the innocent look I had mentioned.

"You too, so where's this other cousin?" I smirked looking around for the other unknown face.

"I guess that's me" his voice echoed from the door way. His figure leaning against the doorframe. My eyes darting to his, almost locking instantly. His dark orbs sucking me in, until I realised I had spoken for a while.

"Hi I'm Lauren" my voce finally finding itself as I moved towards him, extending my hand out.

"Joey" he smirked, his lips curling up on his strong face. Never had I seen such a gorgeous being. Literally he was out of this world. His smouldering eyes almost glued me to the spot, his taut square jaw which held the gorgeous smile and glistening teeth melted me into a gooey mess. And I haven't even started on the Hercules body.

_Girl he's your cousin. _

And that's when I snapped back into focus, releasing my hand from his. I could feel a damn blush forming on my cheeks as I didn't miss the full body sweep he gave me before returning to my face.

"Two more Brannings aye, were almost a clan" I smirked, perching on the edge of the couch crossing my legs.

"Well we are with you back babe" Dad commented, passing me a small glass of wine.

"Your moving back here?" Joey asked, I hadn't even known the bloke for more than five minutes and he was already a nosey bugger.

"Sure am, putting a stamp on London" I replied smugly. I wasn't one for showing off but I was proud of my achievements and for once so were my family.

"Is she always this smug?" he commented, catching me a little off guard, as I shot a look at him, of course he was smirking, I guessed it was his thing.

"You'll get used to it, plus the sarcasm" Mum mentioned.

"Erm, I am here in the room you know" I replied, Joey sniggering at me.

"I can defiantly see that" he replied, his eyes once more doing a full sweep.

"Right well I am exhausted, so I might head for a lay down and catch you bitches laters"

"Lauren language" mum snapped, mentally slapping myself for swearing again in front of my younger brother, although Joey and Alice found it hilarious.

"I'll help you with your bags" Joey offered as I stepped into the hallway, kicking my feet free from the heels I was wearing, watching him laugh at little at the sudden height difference.

"Thank you sir" I smirked, letting him carry my two suitcases upstairs into Abi's room.

Joey placed the cases down in the corner as I dropped down onto the now double bed in the room, resting backwards on the mattress.

"Cheers for that" I smiled.

"You're welcome, so if you're not too tired tomorrow maybe me, you and Alice can go for lunch? Get to know each other?" he questioned, a slight shyness in his voice.

"I would love that" I replied, I suppose now I was back I had to know the new additions to the family.

"See you tomorrow then Lauren" shooting me a gorgeous smile before disappearing out the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow" I sighed.


	3. Related

**Love Hangover**

_Related_

I found myself awake rather early, rolling over in the double bed I was sharing with Abi. She was of course already out of bed, washed and dressed. I on the other hand had always been the lazier sister. Preferring to lie in bed for a lot longer. The day's events dawned on me as I realised I had promised Joey and Alice that I would meet them for lunch, great. It wasn't that they didn't seem like lovely people because they did, it was just be really awkward. Sitting with two people I didn't know, trying to find some sort of common ground. Plus I was finding myself having ridiculous thoughts about Joey. I had only known him a few hours yet he was already invading my dreams with his beyond god like chest and impeccable face. How would I be able to sit opposite the bloke with a straight face, when my mind would be reliving the rather naughty dream it had the previous night.

I simply put these crazy thoughts down to first meeting nerves. I surely wasn't the only one to be struck by his good looks, because you were mad to say he was gorgeous. Sure we were cousins but I was allowed to think he was good looking, just stating the obvious. Although that didn't justify the full body sweeps he gave me countless times, I could tell from the first few minutes that he was a ladies man, it was written all over him, so maybe it was justified he just found each girl he encountered attractive whether they are family or not, and soon enough he would pounce to the next girl.

I suddenly felt a little guilty, judging Joey before I even got to know him. Labelling him a ladies man when I didn't know for sure, but also suggesting the fact he thought that I was attractive, something I had never though myself as.

Rolling out of the bed, I shuffled my way over to the bedroom, getting myself ready for the day ahead with my cousins. That word somehow making me cringe internally when Joey popped into my mind.

An hour later I was finally dressed in my black skinny jeans and cream peplum top, throwing my classic leather jacket over the top. Although my style had changed from when I was 19 I still had the classic pieces, aka the leather jacket, the black jeans, the wedged boots the things I loved from my old style. I guess I was just more mature in my fashion nowadays, living in New York doing that to a girl. Leaving my hair dead straight and applying minimal make up, I made my way downstairs.

"Going to meet Alice and Joey, catch you later mum" I called, mum popping her head around the kitchen door.

"Have fun Lauren, try not to be too sarcastic, Alice is very, um what's the word, naive she may not know your joking" mum issuing me a sort of warning, sometimes new people didn't understand my sarcasm and sense of humour. More fool them.

"I'll be on my best behaviour mum" I chuckled, although I had grown up a lot, mum still felt the need to baby me.

* * *

Strolling into The Vic, I spotted the pair sat around a table in the corner, Alice looking considerably nervous as she glanced at her watch, opps I guess I was a little late.

"Hi guys" I smiled, walking over to them, stopping at the table.

"Lauren, you came" Alice chimed standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"Of course" I chuckled, removing myself from her hold and flashing a grin at Joey, who's eyes funny enough were glued to my lower half. The skinny jeans still had it.

"I'll get a round in" I offered moving over to the bar, ordering a round of drinks from a surprised Alfie who hadn't seen me in years.

"So.." I trailed off, after placing the drinks down on the table and pulling up a stool the other side of the table.

"How long have you both lived here?" I asked, trying to break the ice, someone had to make the first move.

"Just under 2 years" Alice smiled, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Ah so you haven't fled the mayhem yet" I giggled, before I actually did leave there had been so many times I wished I hadn't lived in the square, there was drama each and every week.

"There have been times" Joey muttered, rolling his eyes at Alice, as she clearly kicked him under the table.

"I know the feeling well" I smirked at him, already agreeing on something with Joey.

"So how was New York, what was it like?" Alice asked, wanting to move past the previous conversation.

"New York was epic, it's very fast paced, huge, colourful and there are so many wonderful people" I smiled, New York had certainly captured my heart.

"And you swapped it for here?" Joey seemed genuinely shocked, although his question sort of annoyed me.

"Had my reasons" I snapped a little sharply, Joey rolling his eyes once more and I noticed Alice kick him again. This boy had a way of putting his foot in it for sure.

"Touchy subject?" he asked, clearly unfazed by the daggers he was receiving from his sister.

"JOEY" she hissed, blushing a little with embarrassment, before excusing herself to go to the loo.

"Nosey bugger aren't you" I stated, taking a sip of my coke, Joey taking a little off guard by my accusation.

"Merely curious as to why my cousin left New York behind to come back here, boring old Walford" he muttered, moving his chair a little closer.

"Fine you got me, I got cheated on, shit hit the fan and well luckily my company wanted to open a base shop in London, so I jumped at the chance to leave" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Joey looking rather uncomfortable and a little guilty for asking in the first place.

"Why would someone want to cheat on you? Seriously must be proper thick" he commented, gulping the dregs of his beer, making me blush a little.

"He was thick, so was I, but its history" I shrugged again, noticing his intense gaze on me.

"Well I'm sorry" he said, a guilty look washing his face.

"No need to be Joe, sorry Joey" I chuckled nervously, my brain defaulting and for some reason thinking it was okay to shorten his name automatically.

"It's fine Lauren, you can call me Joe, you'd be the only one though" he smirked throwing a wink at me as Alice returned to the table.

"I forgot to ask how old you both are?" I quizzed, Alice looked younger than me, but seemed to dress like a 30 year old. Joey looked early twenties but I could be wrong.

"Oh I'm 22 and Joey is 24, two years between us, what about you?" Alice smiled.

"21, the best age of course, although I can't get over the fact my baby sister is 19" I chuckled, Abi had certainly grown up.

* * *

The rest of the day went generally well. Finding myself learning more and more about Joey and Alice. I knew why they had arrived on the square but I let Alice tell me herself, Joey not looking too happy as she talked about Uncle Derek. I also learnt that Joey had encountered in a fling with my previous friend Lucy Beale, who had now moved down to Devon where Peter had been living. It didn't surprise me in the slightest, Joey seemed like the type to get what he wanted, and Lucy had always been a little too easy when it came to boys.

Alice also informed me of their jobs, herself running a babysitting business after looking after some of the local children, Joey managing R&R the local night club which was owned by mum's friend Sharon.

A lot had changed since I had been away; it was just about finding my feet back here now.


	4. I'm Back

**Love Hangover**

_I'm back_

I had now been back in Walford a month. A crazy month might I add. I had been bombarded with visits from my friends. I had managed to stay in contact with everyone except Lucy, who had now moved to Devon. Whitney, Tyler, Fatboy and Poppy had all come round the following day after I had lunch with Joey and Alice. All catching me up on the latest square events, which were rather boring compared to what I was used to. There were a few differences now, Whitney and Tyler had their own place much like Fatboy and Poppy. It was nice to see that my friends were still as happy as they were when we last spoke. They had also filled me in on the fact Joey and Alice had become part of the group, much like my other cousin Dexter and now Abi and Jay. A full and blossoming friendship group, exactly what I needed right now, to get my mind off of that cheating scum I left in New York. Anyways more on that later.

* * *

Today I found myself apartment hunting, there wasn't much room at my parents' house now Abi had transformed the room and to be honest I didn't want to be living at home under their rules when I had lived alone for 5 years now. Deciding to bite the bullet and ask Joey to help me look for places to live he actually accepted straight away much to my surprise. He had suggested that a man should be with me whilst house hunting in case the estate agents tries to take the piss. _Typical bloke._

So meeting up with Joey beforehand for coffee we found ourselves in the café an hour before meeting the estate agent. I was rather shocked that we had clicked so well, I felt like I had known him for ages, not a week. We had a natural connection and common ground between us. We had similar tastes in simply things like music, and films, we had practically the same sense of humour, Joey finding my sarcasm hilarious.

As we were sat in blissful conversation, my phone began ringing, glancing at the caller ID I spotted the number from a mile off, having deleted it from my contacts the week I left New York.

"Who's that?" Joey asked, he really was nosey, but noticing that I had rejected the call.

"Logan" I hissed, angry that he was trying to contact me, he must of heard that I had moved back to London.

"As in the one that cheated on you?" he prodded a little, his face tightening as mine fell. I hated being this sort of victim. I was cheated on by a vile man, let's move on and forget it.

"That's the one" I sighed, rubbing my forehead, trying to rid the thought of him bugging me, which he would now do. As on cue my phone began ringing again, but much to my surprise, Joey reached over, grabbing my phone in his hand, pressing accept.

"Joey what are you doing?" I hissed trying to snatch the phone away.

"_Hello_" he said, holding his finger up at me, telling me to be quiet.

"_She's right next to me_" Joey said, my face washing with confusion.

"_I don't think it's any of your business where we are? Unless you want to know, not that you'll like it"_ Joey smirked, why was he insinuating that we were somewhere other than a café.

"_Call again and you'll regret it_" was his final words before ending the call handing me back my phone, cool as a cucumber.

"Joey, I don't need you playing the big protective cousin role, I can handle him on my own" I muttered, sliding my phone into my bag, cringing at the cousin word. He didn't seem like my cousin, more like a friend.

"You shouldn't have to, people like that need warning" he commented, taking the last gulp of his coffee, glancing at his watch. "We better get off, time for house hunting babe" he smirked, pushing his chair out. My stomach feeling almost light at the word babe that he so casually threw at me. Never been called babe before, well other than my dad, but he called everyone babe.

"Aye aye captain, lead the way" I replied, pushing him a little out the café door.

* * *

The first three apartments, were just outside of the square, each one pokey and cold, Joey shaking his head at each one as we walked through the door. The fourth be rejected just by the location, demanding that there was no way he was letting me live in such a dump. His protectiveness rather cute in all honesty. Another male other than my own dad being protective of me, it was something I could get used to, in a cousin sort of way I guess.

The fifth and final place was on the square, the flat next to uncle Jacks. Joey nodding in approval at it instantly, I had guessed this was because Uncle Jack would be closer to me, so someone was there but also that his house was a couple doors down. The estate agent let us in giving me a chance to view the flat. It had a nice open space kitchen and dining room, which led on into the lounge. Joey followed me into the bedroom, glancing around and pointing out the ensuite bathroom.

"I like it" I smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, which was opposite a large window looking out onto the square.

"Yeah it's nice, central location, could see you living here babe" he replied, perching next to me on the bed, his fingers brushing over mine lightly, of course by accident, but for some reason I found myself blushing. _Bloody idiot._

"Right well that's that then, better put an offer down" I concluded, removing myself from the situation, he is your cousin Lauren; you need to get over this ridiculous crush. Because that's what I put it down to a crush, because he was really good looking and sweet. I would soon get over it and that would be the end to it, or at least I hoped.


	5. New Place

**Love Hangover**

_New Place_

Luckily, the apartment sale went through relatively quickly, it had been just over a month from when my offer was accepted and today was moving in day. To say I was excited was an understatement. It was nice enough living at home but they had really started bugging me, treating me like I was 18 years old again, the sooner I moved into my apartment the better.

Joey was on hand today to help me move in, apparently I wasn't fit to do the DIY stuff myself so he was offering to help. Not that I minded, I liked Joey being around, we had really struck up this bond, an understanding, it was nice to finally connect with someone new. Plus it wouldn't hurt to see him in a pair of overalls and tight top now would it?, _yeah still haven't got over that crush._

Anyways, I had left the door on the latch, putting the radio on to start decorating the bedroom; I couldn't wait to put my own stamp on the place. Changing into my short denim shorts and tied crop top, I finally threw my hair up into a scruffy bun, wanting to cause the least amount of mess possible.

"Lo?" Joey's voice called through from the doorway, hearing it click behind him. We had really got into the swing of calling each other shortened versions of our names.

"Through here Joe" I called back, spotting him in his black t-shirt strolling into the room. The simplest of clothing looking divine on him. Nothing wrong with making an innocent observation. I watched a little smugly as he took in my well lack of attire for decorating, okay so I had chosen a limited amount of clothing, all innocently of course.

"Where do you want me?" he asked rather openly, my reply wanting to be rather dirty, but instead I resisted the urge, he is your cousin Lauren, he only see's you as a cousin.

"You could start in the lounge please" flashing my grin at him, he didn't mind me bossing him around at all.

"That smile will get you in trouble babe" he commented, making his way out into the lounge.

The day went by rather quickly, as I finished painting my bedroom, before making my way out to the lounge to help Joey, it being a bigger room, needing two people to get the job done. Like it always done, our conversation flowed, I found myself laughing and actually enjoying what would usually be a boring task, incredibly fun.

"Missed a spot Joe" I commented, pointing to the non-existent patch on the wall, as he turned to correct it, I flicked paint at him, Joey turning back to face me practically gawping at my action.

"Oops" I smirked, as an unusual colour dawned in his eyes. A small appearing on his face as he reached for his paint brush, running it down my bare arm.

"JOEY" I exclaimed as he laughed loudly, both of my arms now covered in white paint.

"You started it" he replied, dabbing the brush on the tip of my nose, leaving a large white spot on my nose.

"Oh you think that's funny aye?" I asked, quickly wiping the brush through his immaculate hair.

"Okay okay truce" he proclaimed, clearly disliking what I had done to his hair, his pride and joy usually being what he calls it. Pulling the paint brush from my hand, the feeling of his warm palm sending a sudden unexpected shock wave through my body. Taking a step back I felt a blush forming on my cheeks as he watched me.

"Um, I'm going to have a quick shower" I blurted out, hurrying into the bedroom, grabbing a towel from the side.

"Sure thing" he called, his voice a little strained, as I shut the bathroom door behind me, resting up against it. I had hoped the crush I had on my older cousin would have passed, but for some strange reason it had only intensified with each day I spent with him. For some reason my heart couldn't see him as a cousin, my head trying to drill it into me that he was in fact my cousin.

After a speedy shower, I towel dried my hair, wrapping the larger towel around my body, opening the door into my bedroom. I hadn't spotted Joey by the window, my mind too preoccupied by the situation I was causing between us, he was going to think I was weird with all these awkward looks.

"Oh shit sorry Lauren" he said, my eyes finally spotting him, as the towel tightened around my body. His eyes almost blazing as I stood before him in just a towel and wet hair. I was unsure where to look, this definitely was awkward.

"It's okay, I erm need to get changed" I chuckled nervously as he still hadn't left the room. His eyes suddenly snapped up, as his feet shuffled awkwardly towards the door, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Changing in record speed, I made my way out to him, finding him sat on the couch, looking blankly out the window. He had obviously felt this suddenly strained atmosphere between us.

"You can have a shower if you like" I offered, breaking the ice, I didn't want this good relationship we had be ruined because I had a minor crush on him.

"That would be great, cheers" he smiled and then he was back to himself, nudging me playfully as he made his way into the bathroom, closing the door seconds later. Sighing I took the opportunity to unpack some of my belongings as I waited for Joey to finish. I swear he takes longer than a girl to shower.

The door opened what seemed like hours later, his hand ruffling through his wet hair, that caught my attention until I realised he was topless. Yes I said it, topless. He was mid redressing, my eyes glued to his as I predicted Hercules chest, chiselled and defined, strong but most of all sexy. Swallowing loudly, I managed to prise my eyes away from it, that damn pink blush forming on my cheeks; no doubt he had spotted me gawping at him like an idiot.

"Thanks for your help today Joey" I smiled, trying to get my mind off of the view I had just seen.

"Your more than welcome babe" he replied, dropping down onto the sofa next to me.

"Fancy staying for dinner?" I offered, though mentally kicking myself, now you would have to be around him for longer, after witnessing that chest, I was actually trying to kill myself.

"That would be nice, thanks" he smiled, his lips pressing against my forehead as a sweet gesture of thank you.

_I was wrong, he was trying to kill me._


	6. Too Close

**Love Hangover**

_Too Close_

Disregarding the mountains of boxes surrounding the kitchen and dining room we had managed to make space for the table and chairs. Joey doing most of the heavy lift just because he could. Making use of those muscles, putting them to good work, it's only fitting. To be honest I was nervous cooking for Joey, well firstly I didn't want to poison him and in a strange way I wanted to impress him.

Placing the plates of food down on the table, one in front of Joey and mine on the placement next to him.

"This looks good babe" he smiled, picking up his knife and fork.

"You won't be saying that if it kills you, well you won't be saying anything" I giggled, sometimes I didn't have a function for what came out of my mouth, yet I still found it funny. Joey simply rolling his eyes at me.

"Mmm this is good" he muttered through mouthfuls, good to see a clean appetite on the bloke to be honest.

"Why thank you, I'm good for something" I smirked, taking a sip of my wine.

"Doubt that's all babe" he commented, taking me a little off guard.

"Cannot believe I've been back 2 months now" I sighed, pushing my plate away once I had finished, Joey simply shrugging at my comment.

"Feels like I've known you forever" he replied, smiling at me a cheeky glint in his eyes, one I couldn't miss.

"Mutual feeling Joe, who knew I had these two secret cousins aye" secretly kicking myself for bringing up the cousin thing again. Joey shuffled awkwardly in his chair.

"Well that's thanks to Derek" he sighed, glancing at me as I issued a sympathetic smile. Abi had filled me in on the drama surrounding Joey, Alice and our former Uncle. Apparently he had abandoned them when they were young, not before abusing their mum and then ending up in jail. No wonder Joey's mum didn't want her children associated with the Brannings.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he hated me too" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood which had descended over us at the mention of his name.

"How comes?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Well, I'm kind of out spoken, I was 18 loud and I said it how it was, called him fat one time too, after that I was known as the failure to him, and was greeted by some nasty comment each time I saw him, but I laughed in his face when I got the job in New York, so I won" I smiled, Joey's face a little angry at my short tail.

"Sorry, he was always a nasty piece of work, I would have decked him if he said anything to you in front of me" he replied, Joey being protective again.

"Yeah he was" I sighed, picking up the plates from the table, stacking them into the dishwasher. Turning back around I found Joey slouched on the sofa in front of the TV.

"What film do you want to watch?" he asked as I dropped down on the couch next to him, Joey casually throwing his arm over my shoulder as if it was the most normal thing one cousin does to another. I guess I could just go with it.

"Pitch Perfect please" I grinned, Joey rolling his eyes at my choice of film, but putting it on anyways. I always got my own way. His arm tightened around me as the film started and I hadn't really noticed that his head was resting gently on mine. If someone walked in now we would certainly look like a couple.

* * *

We must have drifted off to sleep as the sound of my phone ringing awoke me, Joey's head now resting back against the couch, his arm around my waist. Slipping from his hold I crept into the bed, diving in my bag for my phone, rolling my eyes as that number appeared on the screen.

"What is it Logan?" I hissed, hearing him sigh heavily down the phone.

"Lauren where are you?" he asked, slurring a little, great he was drunk.

"None of your business Logan, you need to leave me alone, were done what don't you get about it?" I hissed, staring out of my bedroom window. Why couldn't things be simply, I wanted to move on from it, but he kept dragging me back down.

"Were meant to be Lauren, you love me" he slurred.

"No were not, I don't love you, and you ruined everything when you fucked my best friend in my fucking bed" I replied a little louder, some pent up anger rushing through me.

"Only because you were a frigid bitch" he hissed back, his true colours shining through. In a way I was glad he had cheated on me, I was fed up with his constant drinking, followed by shouting at me, he was a vile person.

"Nice Logan, you're a pathetic excuse for a human, leave me the fuck alone" I replied, the feeling of tears welling in my eyes, my voice catching. Ending the call I dropped down onto the bed, throwing my phone at the wall opposite.

"Lo?" Joey's voice sounded from the doorway, laced with concern.

"I'm okay, just that douche bag" I chuckled, though I felt like crying in all honesty.

"What did he say?" his voice a little angry as he crouched down in front of me, his hands resting on my knees.

"The usual crap, that he loves me, then he turns nasty and calls me a frigid bitch" I shrugged wiping my eyes.

"Don't even let him get to you, he doesn't know you, he's just pissed because he's lost you, any bloke would be" he smiled, his index finger titling my chin up so my eyes met his.

"He's not worth your tears" he whispered, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear which had descended down my face.

"Thanks Joey" I sniffled, using my sleeve to wipe my eyes as he smiled softly at me. How could such simple words make me feel a thousand times better already. His next move surprised me as he pulled me into his embrace. His large arms engulfing me into a hug, my face nuzzling into his shoulder as his arms rubbed up and down my back softly.

"Everything will be okay Lauren, I promise you" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath so close to my ear.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I murmured, Joey chuckling and agreeing with me.

"You wouldn't have a painted lounge" he smirked, as I pulled out of the hug, his face ever so close to mine, our eyes doing that weird locking thing like the first night we had met. We were close, but too close. My body for some reason leaning in closer to him and by the looks of it his doing the exact same. Until I stopped myself, remembering the damn fact that we are in fact cousins and we were inches away from possible kissing each other.

"I need to go to bed" I whispered, moving myself reluctantly away from him, Joey finally catching up to where it could have gone, as he stood up abruptly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"See you soon" he muttered, picking up his jacket, leaving the apartment seconds later.

* * *

I didn't see Joey for a few days after the almost kiss but not kiss awkward moment. To be honest it felt like he was avoiding me, he didn't answer my calls or texts. My feelings for him were certainly not a figure of my imagination; no they were well and truly there.

I had decided to meet Whitney at the Vic for some lunch, secretly hoping I would bump into Joey on the way, somehow smooth over this atmosphere between us, I just wanted us to go back to how we were.

"So when are you heading back to work?" Whit asked me once we had found a booth to sit in.

"Next week, the shop will be open by then" I replied, smiling at the interest Whitney had taken in my career, something I was proud of.

"That will be good, what about Logan have you heard anymore from him?" she asked, Whitney had always known everything about Logan. She was the first person I called the night I found him in bed with my so called best friend.

"Not since the other night thank god" I sighed, sipping my drink, spotting Joey making his way in, he casually threw a smile in my direction.

"Can you give me a sec, need to ask Joey something" I smiled, heading over to the bar where he was stood.

"Hi"

"Alright" he replied, as if nothing was wrong.

"You've been avoiding me" I commented, getting straight to the point.

"I've been busy Lauren, not everything revolves around you, I do have my own life to live" he bit back harshly, something I hadn't experienced Joey be before.

"Harsh Joey, you know what when you fancy being my friend again, come find me" I sighed, heading back to the table.

In all honesty I was hurt by his comment, it had stung. Maybe I had got under the skin of Joey Branning more than I had realised? Maybe these feelings weren't one sided?


	7. Pushing Boundaries

**Love Hangover**

_Pushing Boundaries _

I felt suddenly a little childish. Switching my mobile off so Joey couldn't contact me and spending the day up town so I wasn't in. I guess in some way I was playing hard to get, but he had in all honesty hurt my feelings, I hadn't seen that side to Joey. He was so closed off, responding to me with harsh words instead of facing up to the reality that there are possible feelings between us. His face was a picture though, when he got a reply in true Lauren Branning style, he hadn't seen that side to me either, defensive, strong and not down for taking shit, especially since I hadn't done anything wrong.

Arriving home later that day, l let myself into the apartment, placing my shopping bags down on the bed. Tonight the group were heading to R&R for a welcome home celebration. Finally now I was settled and definitely staying it was time to party, just like we did when we were 18. Fats was set to be DJing at the club meaning there would be decent songs playing, and I just happened to hear that Joey was working, so he wouldn't be able to corner me for a chat. That awkward chat that we needed, but were both desperate to avoid, especially if I was wrong about him having feelings for me, that would just be embarrassing.

_Meet you outside the club at 10pm babe, Whit xox_

**Get your best dress on girl, we are partying hard! Lo xox**

Smiling I placed my phone on charge, heading for a shower, needing to start getting myself prepared for the night ahead. Tonight wasn't just about Joey, it was about me and my friends spending time together, enjoying each other's company, something we hadn't done much since I had been back, everyone's lives just as busy as mine. I was just happy to be surrounded by my mates again. Logan had cut me off from most of mine in New York, as his insecurities deepened, and another reason why it was time I left there.

Doing one last check on my appearance I grabbed my clutch bag, making my way over to the club to meet the rest of the gang. Finally a decent night out, no drama or at least I had hoped and for once I was pretty happy with how I looked. Deciding on my light blue leather and lace tight dress with a large open back and cream heels, my outfit certainly gave off the impression of the new and improved Lauren. Leaving my hair wavy and down, with a smoky eyed look, I couldn't help but be confident tonight.

"WHIT WOO" Tyler chimed as I approached the group outside the club, blushing a little as they all practically gawped at me, the losers.

"Damn girl, you look hot" Whitney giggled, pulling me into a hug, before letting me cuddle Poppy.

"Let's go in and have a mental night, deal?" I smirked, each one agreeing with me before I lead the gang down the steps into the club.

* * *

R&R was having one of its relatively busy nights, the club already pretty full especially as it was just after 10pm. Glancing over I spotted Joey working rather manically behind the bar, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, exposing those glorious arms of his. White really suited him, his shirt making him look even more gorgeous than he was.

Jay claimed a booth in the corner, tugging my sister Abi down onto his lap. In all honesty it was weird to be out clubbing with my younger sister, this being the first time it had happened.

"Tyler, lets grab some drinks" I called over the music, I wasn't quite ready to face Joey alone yet, at least with Tyler there he could corner me.

Tyler guided me through the crowd to the bar, standing next to me as Joey put some cash into the till before turning back to face us, a little surprised to see us standing there. I couldn't miss the look he gave me, his eyes swallowing up my rather revealing outfit before snapping out of his little trance.

"Alright guys, what can I get you?" he asked completely cool.

"Two pints 4 glasses of wine and 6 sambuca shots please mate" Tyler ordered, Joey already beginning to whip up the drinks in record speed, placing them one by one down on the bar, Tyler picking up two and suddenly disappearing off through the crowd to the booth, leaving me alone with Joey. _Great one Tyler._

"You look nice" he smiled, handing me a glass of wine.

"You're being nice" I snapped back sarcastically.

"Look about the other day, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" he sighed, lining up the shots on a tray.

"But you did mean what you said?" I raised my eyebrow, he still hadn't apologised for what he had actually said, the thing that hurt me the most.

"No of course not Lauren" he sighed clearly frustrated, I wasn't about to give up easily. Tyler now moving through the people back to the bar to pay and pick up the rest of the drinks.

"Cheers mate" he smiled, turning away again with the other drinks.

"Can we talk in a bit?" Joey asked, his hand resting on my arm as he reached over the bar just as I turned to head back to the group.

"Maybe" I smiled, shrugging off his hand and turning away, not before sneaking a little glance over my shoulder as his dark orbs remained glued on my bare back, good choice of dress Lauren, yes I was satisfied with myself.

* * *

As we danced near our seated area, I spotted Joey on multiple occasions watching me closely, for some reason it boosted my confidence more, not to mention the alcohol which begun to play a part. We had drunk at least 4 rounds of shots, not to mention individual drinks. Dragging the girls further onto the dance floor, we soon enough found ourselves surrounded by the local letches. The typical lads that bugged girls to dance with them.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" one murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, he was way too close for comfort.

"Yeah cheers mate" I smiled politely, moving myself closer to Whitney who was laughing at me.

"How about dancing with me?" his mouth once again close to me.

"No thank you" I practically stated. Sometimes you have to be firm with these people or they won't get the message.

"Oh come on one dance?" his hands reaching of my hips.

"I said no" I snapped sharply, removing his hands forcefully from my waist.

"Leave her be" Whitney called over my shoulder towards him.

"Everything okay over here?" Joey appeared next to me, well sort of in front of me creating a barrio between me and the bloke. _Protective Joey alert._

"What's it to you?" he hissed at Joey.

"My cousin mate, my club, so how about backing up yeah?" Joeys broad chest overpowering his small scrawnier one.

"Chill bro, only a bit of banter" the guy held his hands up, a little threatened by Joey, as I tugged on his arm, moving him away from the bloke.

"You okay?" he asked, turning to face me, the girls heading back to the booth.

"Fine, thank you" I smiled, noticing my hand still on his forearm.

"Can we have that chat now?" his voice pleading a little with me.

"Where?" I asked, not sure where this conversation would happen in a busy noisy night club.

"The office, follow me" placing his hand within mine, leading me through the drunk clubbers and into the office, shutting the door behind as I perched on the desk in the middle of the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, although I secretly knew.

"The thing that sort of almost happened at yours" he sighed, rubbing his forehead before sitting down on the chair by the desk.

"Nothing to say Joey, nothing happened, nothing will" I commented, shrugging off the nagging urge to snog him then and there.

"But it could have" he replied, resting his arms on the desk.

"But it didn't, why are you making this such a big deal?" I exclaimed, jumping from the desk, pacing the office as he watched me closely.

"Because we're cousins Lauren and we nearly kissed" he replied.

"Yeah as you keep reminding me" I muttered, my legs unable to stop pacing the room.

"What does that even mean?" he asked, standing up from the desk, making his way over to me. Why was he doing this?

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"Tell me Lauren, please?" he pleaded, his arms stopping me pacing forcing me to look at him, to look into those brown eyes of his, which were washed with a million emotions, mimicking my own.

"It means, I know were fucking cousins Joey, that's the whole problem" I shouted, why I felt the need to add volume to my voice, who knew but it certainly made me feel better.

"I don't understand why you're so angry about this?"God boys are seriously frustrating.

"Because I wish we were cousins, is that clear enough for you Joey, does that make you understand now, I wish you weren't my cousin because then I wouldn't feel guilty about the feelings I have for you" I shouted, prodding him with my index finger, his eyes wide with shock as I realised what I had let slip from my mouth. "I didn't mean that" I whispered, my hand covering my mouth, just in case my brain decided to not function again.

"Yes you did" he murmured, taking another step forward towards me

"Nope" I stated shaking my head as if it would convince him.

"You meant every word" he sighed, removing my hand from covering my mouth. "And its okay babe, because-" he stopped as if he was hesitating over his next choice of words. "Because I have feelings for you too" he whispered, looking from my mouth up to my eyes, honesty shining through them, melting my heart then and there.

"You..you like me too?" my words tumbling from my mouth, suddenly I sounded like a 15 year old girl all over again.

"More than like" he whispered, his face inches from mine, his tongue licking across his bottom lip as he gently bit down onto it, his eyes watching my mouth closely.

"But-" his finger pressed against my lips, stopping me from creating a but to the situation.

"Don't think, just feel" he whispered, his lips hovering just above mine, my breathing almost coming to a halt altogether as I felt his warm lips brush softly against mine. An unsuspecting moan rippling from within as he connected our lips together.

His hands reached up cupping my face gently as he placed more pressure into the kiss, his lips moving in synchronisation with my own, his tongue softly brushing against my own issuing another set of moans. My brain still hadn't caught up with what exactly was happening. Here I was standing in a club office with my cousin, kissing him rather passionately might I add. But the odd thing was, it didn't feel wrong in any way shape or form. It felt perfectly naturally and that's when I knew, I was in too deep to get back out. . .

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, sorry I haven't replied individually but my computer likes to restart when I try too for some odd reason so its rather hard, but I truly appreciate each one! **

_Laurens dress for the evening.. I happen to have this dress its to die for!_

. ?iid=2709006&SearchQuery=leather%20dress&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Blue


	8. No Mistake

**Love Hangover**

_No Mistake_

I pulled away gasping for air. I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing for, it felt like forever, but we were now in a different position. Joey now perching on the edge of the table, as I stood between his legs, his hands no longer on my face but cupping my bum. We had definitely pushed the boundaries. I felt almost like a goddess, standing between his legs, my hands raking slowly through his hair, his nose resting against mine, his hands on my dress covered body.

"Joey, were cousins" I whispered, the reality dawning on me, yet I still couldn't regret what just happened because it was too amazing for it ever to be a regret.

"But that felt right" he whispered back, although I couldn't quite understand why we were whispering when we were alone in the office.

"We can't do this" I sighed, looking into his eyes. "People won't accept it, our family will be torn apart".

"But I can't pretend to be your cousin when I want to be so much more" he smiled, that gorgeous breath taking smile that made me crumble inside. My head was telling me to walk away, but my heart was forcing me to stay.

"Joey-" I sighed again, I had to be the rational one. "Are you going to want this, when the world are putting us down?" I asked sternly, because if he wasn't, I wasn't going to let myself be taken in further only to be broken.

"How could I not want this?" his rhetorical question making me blush as his eyes did his signature full body sweep. "I'm being serious Lauren, I've wanted this since the day I met you" it was now his turn to blush.

"Lucky I feel the same" I smirked, bringing this heavy conversation back into good territory. " I better head back out, they will be wondering where I'm at" I sighed, nuzzling my nose against his.

"Can I come to yours later? After work?" he asked "Not to do anything I just want to be with you tonight" Joey's sweet side out shining the red blooded male within him.

"Of course babe" I smiled, pecking his lips softly before removing myself from our position, heading back out to enjoy the evening with my friends, secretly looking forward to seeing Joey later that evening. Just the two of us alone, sounded perfect.

* * *

The night ended pretty well, firstly there had been no fights, no arguments between us girls which were usually down to alcohol. Tyler and Whitney had walked me home before returning to their own place. Stripping myself from my dress and make up I found my cutest pair of PJ's, we might not be doing anything but I still had to make an impression, I highly doubt Joey would want to see me in a large baggy t-shirt and shorts.

Slipping into bed, my mind ran over the night's events, well one in particular, the kiss with Joey, the revelation that we both had feelings for each other and that we would see how it went between us. Hearing the buzzer go on the door, my stomach fluttered nervously as I climbed out of bed to let Joey in, leaving the door on the latch for him to come up. Climbing back into bed, I heard him open the front door before closing it behind him as he shuffled through the lounge and into the bedroom, a wide smile on his face as he saw me curled up in bed, no makeup and scruffy hair.

"Hi beautiful" he smiled, kicking his feet free from his  
shoes.

"Hey" I blushed; I wasn't used to these sorts of compliments.

He sat down on the edge of the bed; I could sense he was nervous as he fiddled with his hands. We had gone past the point of no return so we had to figure out where it was heading, being affectionate with each other, rather than sticking within the boundaries of being cousins. I reached over tugging on his hand, pulling him so he was laying down next to me facing me.

"Feels strange, but then it doesn't" I commented, Joey nodding in agreement.

His hand reached out, tucking a piece of loose hair behind me ear, his hand lingering on my face. "Your even more beautiful without makeup" he smiled, his fingers stoking my cheek.

"Charmer" I muttered, rolling my eyes at him as he chuckled.

"Being deadly serious babe" he smirked, sitting up in the bed shrugging his sweatshirt from his body before laying back down.

"I'm so tired" I yawned completely unattractively.

"Get some sleep Lo, I'll still be here in the morning" he whispered, running his hand through my hair.

"You can get changed Joey, you don't have to sleep in your shirt and trousers" I giggled, knowing that would leave him bare chested, oh and only in boxers.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" he chuckled, as he began undressing giving me a lovely view, a small gasp escaping my lips as his top half was revealed in all its glory.

Climbing into bed next to me, his casually threw his arm around my waist, edging me closer to him.

"Nice PJ's babe" he smirked, his fingers fumbling with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Shut your face" I rolled my eyes at him as he leant in closer, his lips softly brushing over mine, giving me the glorious gift of another mesmerising kiss, before pulling away resting his head down on the pillow next to mine. Rolling over gently, I snuggled back into his open arms, his nose nuzzling into my hair, his breathing lulling me to sleep softly.

"Night babe" he whispered, kissing my neck gently.

"Night Joey" I smiled, loving the feeling of his warm arms around me, protecting me, holding me close.

* * *

The following morning came far too early, and I was abruptly woken by the sound of my phone ringing on the bed side table next to Joey. He groaned initially as I tried to lean over to get it, instead he wiped his tired eyes and reached for the phone.

"Is this him again babe?" his jaw tightly clenched.

"That's his number" I sighed, going to grab the phone, but Joey pressing accept before I had the chance to take it off of him.

"Laurens phone" he chimed politely, although I doubted he would be that nice once Logan started throwing abuse down the phone.

"Yes yes, Laurens here but, well she's, I mean were sort of busy if you get my drift" he chuckled, as I gasped understanding what he was insinuating to Logan. "Maybe if you call back in like 10, ops no the girls signalling 15 minutes when were not so busy, cheers bye" he laughed loudly again, pressing the end button.

"Joey, he thought we were having sex" I exclaimed slapping his chest lightly. Logan would be fuming right now.

"So, let him think that the prat, shouldn't keep calling should he, and maybe next time we might be" he smirked, but only receiving another slap on the chest for his cheeky comment.

_This boy was becoming more loveable each day._

* * *

_ A Little extra chapter for Laura who needed cheering up today, hoping this made you feel better and don't forget like I said they are wankors ;) lots of love xx Anyways I hope you all liked todays updates, keep reviewing I love hearing your thoughts! xx_


	9. Back To Reality

**Love Hangover**

_Back To Reality_

Today, finally I was heading back to work. The shop had taken an extra few weeks to be ready for opening, a delay with the electrics causing the problem. The shop now finished and ready to be opened, art work sent over from New York to be sold within the shop, whilst a small workshop lay in the back room of the shop where I could create some new pieces. The bosses had also hired three new sales assistances for me to manage, something I had to get used to.

"You will be great today babe, don't worry" Joey smiled, his arms slinking around my waist as I tugged on my dress, checking my appearance in the mirror.

"I'm not worried, just what if they don't like me?" I quizzed a little childishly. Although I was worried that my staff wouldn't get along well with me.

"Babe-"he sighed, turning me to face him. "They will love you, I promise" he chuckled, feeling myself relax a little under his spell.

Since the whole feelings revelations thing that occurred almost 3 weeks ago between us, we had been spending more and more time together, dinners at my apartment, Joey staying a few nights, but we still hadn't had sex. It wasn't that we didn't want to; I just didn't want to rush whatever this was between us, especially as it was a close guarded secret. We hadn't even had that conversation about the label, the boyfriend/girlfriend label. For now I didn't need that conversation, I was just happy getting to know Joey on a personal level, exploring this thing between us, enjoying kissing him, holding him close, the small things that you can miss whilst in a relationship.

* * *

"How about I come and meet you for lunch?" he offered, pecking my lips softly.

"Yes please" I blushed, I couldn't think of anything better, plus he had been bugging me for weeks to show him my art work, I guess now I finally could.

"Okay you text me when you want me to come up and I will, I better get off, Alice will no doubt have a lecture to give me about spending another night at girls house, she thinks I'm the biggest man whore recently as I keep staying here" he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, his hands lingering on my cheek.

"Good luck babe" he smiled leaning forward kissing me once more before reluctantly leaving. I wish I could just take Joey with me for the day. I was now becoming one of those girls who actually misses the person they are seeing, I was defiantly falling.

* * *

Arriving not long after 9am, I let myself in with the main set of keys given to me. The shop was larger than expected, all white walls and large glass windows giving a full review of all of the pieces that were hung across the wall. I spotted two of my pieces hung on the wall, never quite getting over the fact that I was selling my art work under the name of a huge global company. It was rather surreal. I had also been given an office next to the work room, I guess as manager I had more responsibilities now. Throwing my portfolio with my newest pieces down in the work room I headed back out onto the shop floor, looking forward to meeting my staff.

Around 10am the three new staff members arrived for a bit of company back ground training but also till training and to learn about the art work. Sophie 19, who is currently studying photography at one of the London universities was the most excited when she arrived, rather mesmerised by the work we had on the wall, and full of questions. The other two were just as nice, Reece 21 and Carmen 19, both art students at Central St Martins. Each one in turn thoroughly eager to get into the swing of the sales assistant roles, but also to learn from me, asking me about my work and how I got into art. Other than Joey no one was as interested in what I was doing, so it was nice to be asked. Another role which I had to inform them of was that they were also going to be scouting for new artists to produce pieces for the shop, something they were all excited about.

* * *

Around lunch time, I had text Joey to come and meet me at work, excited to show him the place. I smiled as he swanned through the doors in his jeans and black t-shirt. I noticed the look on Carmen and Sophie's face as he walked in, before reaching me and kissing me softly, snapping them from their Joey trance.

"Hi babe" he smirked, giving me another kiss before turning to face the others.

"Guys this is Joey, Joey this is Sophie, Carmen and Reece my sales assistants" I smiled, feeling proud to introduce him, although I hadn't the courage to say boyfriend yet.

"Come through this way" I smiled leading him through the back and into my office/work room.

"Sweet place babe" he smirked "The work on the walls is amazing" he continued only having seen them a little.

"It's so nice ain't it" pleased at the outcome of the shop, it was better than I had imagined. "Hold on, I'll just tell them I'm on lunch" heading out the office to let the guys know.

Walking back in my heart was in my mouth as I spotted Joey flicking through my portfolio on the table, remembering what I had recently drawn and put in there. His hand paused at the picture clearly of him as he studied it closely, his face unreadable; _great he's going to think you're a stalker._

"Lauren" he smirked, his mouth a little open as I stood with my back up against the door.

The silent paused seemed the drag out a lot longer than I thought as I tried desperately to find something to say as I had well and truly been caught out.

"Well ah-" I paused stepping forward "What can I say, you have an ugly face" I muttered a little breathlessly, closing the folder, pulling it away from him, _I was now blushing, even better. _

"Yeah and you're a stalker" he smirked, moving around the table, his hands coming to rest on my waist.

"An interesting, ugly face" I commented, my sarcasm creating a small barrier for my overall embarrassment.

He sighed pulling me closer to him, his hand reaching up and tucking my hair behind my ear slowly, his eyes burning into mine.

"I love them" he smiled, the gorgeous breath taking one that he saves for me, and suddenly my heart was beating normally again. He loved them, he actually loved them.

"That's a relief" I blushed, dropping my head onto his shoulder as his fingers pressed into my lower back. I smiled, glad he had loved my drawings of him and not freaked out when finding them. He was being completely honest, something I was enjoying, being with someone who was honest with me.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews guys, love hearing them and that you are enjoying the story! As you have read I followed the script for the last scene, it was too perfect not to use! Anyways back tomorrow xxxxxx_


	10. Special

**Love Hangover**

_Special_

My first week at work went relatively well. We had already made several sales and the team was working out perfectly. In my personal life, me and Joey were going from strength to strength, but still keeping it a secret. I wasn't ready for anyone to spoil what we had, because right now it was the best thing in my life, he was the best thing in my life. Our connection was stronger than ever as we bonded over our pasts and the present we were sharing with each other. Whenever he walked in the room he made my heart soar, his smile that flashed at me made my hear burst. With each kiss and each touch I could feel myself falling a little harder each time.

We had also decided to put a label on what we were, him officially calling me his girlfriend, well as official as he could being that the only people to know that we were together were me and him. To say Joey was my boyfriend just felt natural, like our first kiss, it was meant to be and when the time finally came to tell our family and friends I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it, me and Joey were no fling or joke or mistake we were honestly falling in love.

Although our secret was getting difficult to keep hidden, we had found our ways. On nights out to the club, we managed to sneak a few stolen moments with each other, a few heated make up sessions in the office, not that I was complaining in any way shape or form. Alice, bless her didn't realise Joey being away from home so much, a few nights sleeping at my apartment, yet we still hadn't done the deed, we just liked being close to one and other. That on the other hand was something that was getting harder to resist. We had on many occasions gotten so carried away kissing that his hand would creep up my top a little or my crotch my accidently grind a little against his whilst making out. It wasn't like we didn't want to, but we didn't want to rush into anything, especially sex, I wanted it to be in the right time, when it felt right to continue.

* * *

On a rare day off, I was spending time with Abi, deciding to go shopping, girl's love a bit of retail therapy. It had been nice to spend quality time with her, she was usually just as busy as I was now she was studying at one of the universities in London and being with Jay.

"You seem different" she commented as we were flicking through the clothing on a rail in Topshop. I smirked a little; Joey had certainly made me feel different. I was happier, Abi having heard the complete version of the fall out with Logan, hearing me crying on the phone and then my hasty decision to come home.

"Just happier ain't I" I replied casually, my poor sister not knowing that our cousin was the main reason for this sudden change in my outlook. I had felt guilty keeping such a secret from Abi, we told each other everything, but right now I wasn't prepared to share with anyone the blossoming relationship between me and Joey. The more people that new the higher the chance of someone spoiling it.

"Are you dating someone?" she asked out of the blue, maybe my sister knew me better than I had given her credit for. I guess other than Joey she could read me like an open book.

"No I'm not, just happy with life at the moment, is that a crime?" I asked, trying to swerve her from the question she had asked. The problem with Abi was that once she had an idea that she was right about something she would keep badgering you or trying to dig deeper until in the end you had to give her the answer, or she would find it out for herself.

"Okay okay, but you would tell me wouldn't you? If you were seeing someone" I suddenly felt guilty again, having to lie to her, but right now I wasn't ready for anyone to know.

"Of course Abs" I smiled, turning my attention to the clothing. When the time was right I would tell her, simple as that.

The rest of the day, I continued to dodge questions which could lead her to any suspicions. I had also managed to leave her for a bit whilst she shopped in River Island, giving me a chance to pop into Victoria's Secret, picking up an order for a certain set of underwear. You never know when the chance to take things further could crop up.

On another matter, I hadn't heard from Logan since the morning Joey answered my phone. It was like he had finally given up and accepted the fact that I had moved on and maybe he was too. I was fed up of him trying to gain control of me again, just like New York. I was free and that was how it was staying.

* * *

Later that evening, Joey had decided to come over, giving me the opportunity to cook him dinner again since he was such a fan of my cooking.

"That was fantastic babe" he smiled satisfied, pushing him chair out a little as I placed the plates in the sink, then sitting back down opposite him. "Not just a pretty face" he smirked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Damn right, I have multiple talents" I remarked, flashing him a cheesy grin.

"I don't doubt that for a second" his eyes a little darker, the colour they usually went when things started to get heated. For some reason I found it utterly interesting, his eyes always alight with such passion, especially around me, but they never turned that dark around anyone else, clearly an affect I had over him. Not that I minded, it made me feel like a goddess.

"Your flirting Mr Branning" I blushed a little his gaze more intense than before.

"Can't help it, the affect my girl has over me" my heart fluttering at the 'my girl' moment, I was his girl, just nice to hear it.

"Shame it isn't a mutual feeling babe" I giggled "Guess you're just not that hot" I smirked, his mouth dropping a little at my banter.

"If that were true babe, you wouldn't be blushing your pinkest right now" my cheeks burning a little redder at the fact he had spotted my blush, something that I could never gain control of when around Joey.

Standing up from the chair, he walked around table, reaching for my hands, pulling me up so I was standing in front of him, my knees weakening as I relished in the closeness we now had. How as he stared at me so deeply I made me feel almost invincible. He sighed a little, his hand reaching forward doing what it always did, brushing my hair behind my ear softly, as my face naturally nuzzled into his hand.

"You're a beauty Lauren Branning" he whispered, a shyer side to Joey coming out.

"Your making me blush" I replied, the heat rushing to my cheeks as his thumb brushed over the pinked cheek.

"I-" he stopped for a second, his eyes meeting mine again. "I think I'm falling for you" he sighed, as if it was a weight off of his shoulders to express how he felt for me. But for me this was what I had been waiting to hear in some sense. My heart beating loudly in my chest as the seriousness of our relationship really hit home, we were falling in love with one and another, it was real.

"I'm falling for you too" I whispered, cupping his face within my small hands, reaching forward I kissed his warm lips, Joey groaning a little as I dipped my tongue into his mouth, the kiss deepening quickly. His arms slinking around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest.

His next movement surprised me as his hands left my waist, grazing slowly over my bum until he reached my thighs, stopping abruptly before picking me up with ease, that's what happens when your boyfriend has ridiculous sized muscles. My legs in a natural act wound gently around his waist, our lips still battling together, my hands raking through his hair.

Joey paused for a moment, detaching our lips, breathing heavily as he still held me in his arms. "Do you want to?" he asked, that shyness peaking its head again, a contrast from the red blooded male I had just experienced.

Biting hard on my lip I needed no convincing, I wanted this, he wanted this. I nodded in response before crushing my lips back down onto his, Joey releasing a moan as his hold on me tightened.

I had noticed that he had made his way into my bedroom until I heard the door being kicked shut behind us, before my body was propped up against it. His hands roaming over the hem of my t-shirt. With one swift tug he had removed it from my body, his eyes settling on my bra covered chest. His hands reached up gently cupping them, a moan issuing from my lips and a definite bulge in his trousers appearing.

Whilst Joey was preoccupied with familiarising himself with my chest, it gave me the perfect opportunity to remove his tops, exposing his taut, defined chest, my hands slowly grazing up and down his wash board abs. Lifting me back off the position of the door, he laid me down gently onto the bed, powering over me, his hands either side of my head.

My hands still on his chest, began slowly moving down to the buckle on his jeans, popping the button open, Joey smirking at me taking charge a little. With his jeans discarded, along with my own we were only left in our underwear. Taking in a chance to study each other, his eyes melting me under his gaze as he took in every part of my body. Feeling a little impatient I pulled him down to my lips, kissing him hastily. His hands leaving my waist behind took the opportunity to removed my bra from me, placing kisses along my now bare breasts, Joey almost growling as he kissed around and over each breast, tugging my nipples within in his mouth as I squirmed ruthlessly underneath him, the feeling almost overwhelming.

Me on the other hand had managed to removed his boxers, taking the chance to take his impressive length might I add within my hand, Joey once again groaning as he bit down on his lip.

"Your teasing" he growled breathlessly, his forehead dropping to mine.

"Couldn't resist" I replied, smiling a little as Joey moaned sensually over me, my hand working considerable wonders. It didn't take him long to discard my knickers, his impatience taking over as his fingers brushing gently over my core, sending shock waves through my body. The pad of his thumb, pressing down a little on my clit, issuing a moan and a whisper of his name. this man was unrevealing me section by section.

"Joey, more" I pleaded, the teasing getting a little too much, all I wanted was for him to make love to me now.

He smirked a little, kissing my lips softly as he parted my legs. "Shit condom" he growled, going to move as I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill babe" I whispered, his eyes alight as he realised we couldn't truly feel one and other. He grinned a little before repositioning, our fingers entwined as he pushed into me, his length almost bursting me at the seams. I knew he was big, but not that big. Doing it once more, I felt myself gasp, the unexpected feeling of him being inside me washing through as he began to pick up a steady pace. His hand reaching down and hooking my legs up and around his waist, creating a completely different angle, but also deepening himself within me.

If I had known sex with Joey would be this mind blowing I would have done it sooner. He was an expert lover, knowing when he got a certain moan from me to continue the same action. He was gentle, yet firm, each thrust better than the previous. His lips grazing over mine as we kissed softly, my hands now in his hair.

"Joey" I moaned, my peak nearing now, this feeling so satisfying, my previous sexual experiences not even on the same level as this. This was something different this was love making. To people connecting perfectly.

"Lauren I-" he choked a little, reaching his peak, spilling inside of me, his head dropping to my neck, kissing it, and he thrust to ensure I reached mine, as I fell over the edge. The sensation of my orgasm writhing through my body.

Feeling his body drop down onto mine, pressing me lightly into the mattress, I wound my arms around his shoulders, pressing lazy kisses to his forehead as he rested on my chest.

"Wow" I muttered, my mind reliving what had just happened, the perfection of our first time together.

"That was amazing babe" he chuckled, kissing my naked chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning" I giggled, Joey propping himself up to look at me, looking rather pleased with himself. "Could have warned me" I muttered, referring to his rather impressive length.

"I like to surprise you babe" he smirked, smug git.

"You certainly surprised Joe" I replied, pecking his lips.

"I'm glad we waited" he commented, surprising me a little. "It was more special, we got to know each other before jumping into bed, it just made what we did even more special" his words melting my heart. Joey came off very cocky and self-assured, but that was just a tiny part of his personality. I got to see the softer, sweeter side, the real Joey, and I had him all to myself.

"I'm glad too babe, it was perfect" I assured him, cupping his gorgeous face within my hands.

As he rested his head back down on my chest, his fingers began creating patterns on my skin, my fingers softly coming through his brown hair. The silence surrounding us so peaceful as we just relaxed in each other's company.

"Where did you get this scar?" he mumbled, pointing out the scar just above my hip bone. I hesitated for a moment, I hadn't told anybody about this side to my New York life. Nobody knew about my scar, little about the story behind it. Yet with Joey finding it I felt as if I could tell him about it, not wanting to lie. Not that he would like it.

"You won't like it babe" I sighed, sitting up against the head board, Joey watching me closely, his fingers tracing around the scar.

"I had been out with my friends to a bar, arriving home a little late. Logan had a key to my apartment, so he was usually there when I got home-" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"He had been drinking, he drunk a lot towards the end of our relationship. He tended to get nasty when he had alcohol in his system and that night he was particularly nasty, shouting at me for being late, calling me every name under the sun. So I went to walk away, but he pulled me back, as I stumbled a little, the wine bottle he was drinking from smashed on the floor, and I fell on top of the glass, aka the scar, I had a huge piece of glass in my side" watching as Joey's face hardened, angry laced through his orbs.

"Scumbag" he hissed, bending down he kissed the scar.

"It's okay babe, it's the past" I smiled, bringing him back up to me.

"You know I'd never hurt you Lauren, ever" he proclaimed as if he had to convince me, although I already knew he wouldn't. He was nothing like Logan, completely different in fact.

"Babe, I know, I trust you" I smiled easing him, he didn't need to say it, I already knew it.

"Anyways if all that didn't happen, I wouldn't have come back and met you" I smiled trying to find some happiness to the story.

"We would have found each other some day baby, its fate" he commented, kissing me a little softly.

* * *

Breaking apart, the door buzzed as I looked at Joey a little panicked, who could be calling around this time of night, plus I had a very naked Joey in my bed.

Throwing on my dressing gown I headed for the door, as Joey pulled on his boxers, hiding behind my bedroom door.

"Well well well" his voice piecered through me, the sound of his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Logan? What are you doing here" the shock undeniable in my voice. As Joey appeared in my bedroom doorway, bare chested in his jeans as he stalked to the door. His arm slipping around my waist, pulling me back into his protective hold. After what I had just told Joey about Logan, there was no wonder he was now on full protective boyfriend mode. No doubt he wanted to kill Logan.

I watched a little smugly as Logan's face dropped at seeing Joey.

"Didn't take you long" he hissed towards me, although it just made me laugh. He couldn't talk after all he didn't fuck my best friend whilst we were still together.

"You want to shut your mouth, or I'll do it for you" Joey replied for me sternly, his grip on me tighter as he was now stood just a little in front of me. Joey towered over Logan who was relevantly short compared to Joey, not to mention to fact Joey was muscular, making Logan look like a weak little boy.

"I'm here to speak to Lauren, not her guard dog" Logan's quick tongue would no doubt be the death of him if he spoke like that to Joey again.

"She's not interested, so how about if you show up here again I'll break your face" Joey hissed, I had to reach out and grab his arm from getting any closer to Logan, the last thing I wanted was a full fist fight.

"I'll be touch" he smirked, turning on his heel as Joey slammed the door harshly.

For just once my life was relatively drama free, until now. Why was he here? What could he possibly want from me?


	11. Cornered

**Love Hangover**

_Cornered_

To say the arrival of Logan had shaken me considerably was an understatement. I knew he would give up easily; he would keep bugging me until I gave him the chance to talk. Joey had been thrown into full protective boyfriend mode, especially after learning exactly what Logan was capable of. But this just made our secret harder to keep as Joey wanted to be around me most of the time, scared to leave me by myself. The only time I was alone was at work, and the possibility of Logan showing up increased day by day.

"Please keep your phone on you babe" Joey pleaded, his arms curled around me whilst we laid in bed. Logan was making his presence felt, showing up in The Vic, ringing me often.

"I will Joey, don't worry you know I'd call you instantly if he showed up" I sighed, my fingers running up and down his chiselled torso trying to relax him, but each day Logan stayed the more apprehensive Joey got.

"I don't like that he's still here babe" he sighed, pressing a kiss to my temple, pulling me closer to him as I was now laying fully across his body, we couldn't get any closer if we tried.

"Me either, but he will get bored soon and leave" my voice a little hopeful that he would get the hint and just fuck off, because it was getting tedious now.

"If he doesn't, I'm not sure what I'd do" he replied honestly, scaring me a little. I didn't want there to be any fights between them, I didn't want joey getting hurt or worse in trouble. Because Logan wasn't exactly strong compared to my hunk Joey, but he wouldn't hesitate shopping Joey to the police if he got the better of him.

"Joey, I don't want you getting into trouble, I don't know what I'd do without you" I sighed, pressing an open mouth kiss to his chest. Joey was well and truly under my skin, laced into my life and without him I would be lost, I couldn't risk losing him over Logan.

"Baby, I'd do anything to protect you, you being safe is my only priority" I blushed a little. I was usually the one looking after myself, for once it felt nice that someone wanted to protect me and look after me.

"I need to get ready for work" I sighed, reluctantly rolling myself from Joey's embrace, I didn't want to leave him behind, but sometime you have got to be brave enough to face things by yourself.

* * *

As Joey requested I kept my phone in my pocket all day at work, and there had been no sign of Logan so far. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach he would show up today and I would have to deal with it. The morning passed by relatively quickly, few sales, but not that many customers. The afternoon dawned on us, as I let Sophie head home early; it was only me and her working today. I decided not to tell Joey that I was the only one at the shop, firstly he would flip out at me for leaving myself alone and vulnerable and secondly he would turn up at the shop and I would be distracted from doing any work. The day soon ended and I was just about to close up the shop when he appeared at the door, forcing his way in as I tried to push against it. Shutting the door behind me, I felt suddenly trapped.

* * *

"Finally we can talk" he hissed, making his way over to me, gripping my wrist tightly and yanking me through to the back room.

"Logan get off of me now" I shouted a little louder, tugging my arm free from his hold. "I don't know what you want from me" confused, I didn't understand what he would want to talk about, we had ended things, why couldn't he just leave me alone.

"I want you to come back to New York with me" he stated.

"Never going to happen, my life is here now" I replied, my hand dipping into my pocket, hoping that in some way I could call Joey, his name being the top on my recently called list for weeks now.

"Why are you being difficult?" he snarled, backing me into the corner of the work room. I didn't like the way he had caged me in with no escape route.

"Because you caused this Logan, you cheated on me remember? You hurt me" I snapped, trying to push myself free from him but failing miserably.

"And how do I know you never cheated on me, going out all the time, arriving home late, you were probably sleeping around, you're the type" his eyes running up and down the length of my frame making me shudder internally.

"I never cheated it's not my style, but would you have blamed me when I had you to come home to" I sniggered a little, not noticing how much I had angered him, his body suddenly pressing up against my harshly, his hand reaching up and cupping my neck within his palm adding a little pressure.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed, his hand grabbing both of mine from trying to release his hold on me.

"Why did it have to come to this Lauren" he whispered his lips to my ear, his hand tightening on my neck, my head feeling lighter as he was reducing the oxygen to my lungs.

"Please, let me go" I whispered, tears bursting from my eyes, he was really scaring me now, actually terrifying, how far would he take this? Was he that angry at me that he would go as far as finishing the job?

"You only have yourself to blame" he hissed, as he pulled me off the wall before slamming me back into it, my head hitting the wall harshly his hand tighter than ever around my neck.

"Get your dirty hands off of my girlfriend" my heart burst into a sprint as I heard his sweet voice. My head lighter than ever now, one from how tight Logan had his hand around my neck and secondly from hearing Joeys voice, the relief that I wasn't going to die. Peeling my eyes open, they connected with Joey's his burning without right rage as he stalked over to Logan, his fist connecting with his face knocking him spark out. The loss of his hands contact with my neck made me feel dizzy, my legs beginning to give way as a rush of oxygen surged through my body, Joey just about catching me before I met with the floor.

"Baby" he whispered, his voice pained as his held my head in his hands.

"You saved me" I whispered, relief rushing through me.

"I'll always save you babe" he smiled pressing an urgent kiss to my forehead.

The rest of what happened became a slight blur; apparently I had slight concussion from how hard he slammed me against the wall. Joey had also called the police without a second thought, although it surprised me that he hadn't actually killed Logan with his bare hands, his concern for me out weighing his desire to hurt Logan.

Logan had been dragged away by the police, I was unsure what would happen next but all I knew was that I was safe in Joey's arms.

Unfortunately with this incident I had to tell my parents about it. Joey had practically insisted that I told them as there may be court dates and police around. Dad had flown off the handle as predicted but was so grateful for Joey for being there in my time of need. _I doubt he would be that grateful if he found out his nephew was also attending to his daughters other needs._ Mum had practically insisted Joey stayed on my couch tonight just as precaution, but little did she know that Joey stayed at mine most nights.

* * *

Climbing into bed next to Joey, I felt his intense gaze on me.

"What you looking at?" I smirked, propping myself up on my elbows on his chest. His face a little pained as his fingers reached out touching my neck softly.

"He's left a mark" he spat through gritted teeth, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my neck.

"And now he's going to pay for it" I smiled trying to find a good outcome to the day. Logan was locked up and away from us.

"God knows what would have happened if you hadn't called me, I heard everything" he sighed, pulling me into his hold.

"I don't even want to think about it Joe, I'm just glad I managed to call you, you saved me babe" I smiled pecking his warm lips.

"I' do anything for you Lauren-" he paused, his fingers tilting my chin up to look at him, his eyes intense with emotion. "I'd do anything because I love you" he voice almost a whisper, shy to say it but wanting to, needing to.

My heart burst into flutters, Joey putting his heart out there for me. I didn't need to think about my answer I had known it for a while.

"I love you too" I smiled, his lips breaking into a smile matching mine as he cupped my face bringing his lips up to meet his.

_To be loved, was all I ever wanted. _


	12. Calm before the storm

**Love Hangover**

_Calm before the storm_

It had been an odd few days. The shop closed for a few days, police checking through the CCTV with what happened with Logan. Not only that but the serious 'I love you' had been passed between me and Joey, our relationship going up a notch again. We were now spending as much time as we could with each other, our sexual relationship also going up a step. Take yesterday for example, I had found myself pinned up against the cold shower wall by his very muscular arms, my legs wrapped firmly around his waist, the water cascading over our bodies. That being the most sensual experience I had ever had. Joey certainly knew what he was doing and to be honest I would have been more than happy to stay in that shower for the foreseeable future.

Unfortunately for us we couldn't and I did have to share Joey with his job and his sister. Alice had become increasingly suspicious of Joey, or so he informed me. She had got it into her head that he had a secret girlfriend, which was all true; she just didn't know it was me. We knew at some point we would have to tell everyone about us, but I still liked having it just between us.

"Lauren these are hilarious" Joey called through to me in the kitchen. We were currently over at number 5, a tedious family meal mum had made us go to.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, walking back through to find mum showing Alice and Joey so childhood photos of me, but also the emo phase I had gone through, which Joey was currently cracking up about. _Great I would never live this down._

"Oh jeez really mum, you have to embarrass me don't you" I sighed, mentally slapping myself for not destroying them years ago.

"You look so sweet in these" Alice chirped up, showing some baby photos as Joey continued to laugh at the 'emo day's' ones.

"Thanks Alice, at least someone is nice" I snarled at Joey, him just rolling his eyes at me.

"She was a right handful during that phase" mum dropped in pointing at Joey who had finally stopped laughing. "Kicked out of America and all sorts" she also decided to tell, great all my dirty laundry aired for everyone to know. Shooting daggers at mum she looked a little guilty.

"You got kicked out of America?" Joey asked generally interested and thoroughly amused.

"Oh she's exaggerating I smoked a bit of pot and got expelled and anyway they let me back in, I've lived there for 5 years, cheers mum" I smirked, rolling my eyes as Alice gawped at me, clearly surprised people do things outside the law and Joey had started laughing again.

"Sorry darling" she blushed, making her way into the kitchen, Alice offering to help her clear up as dad had suddenly done a disappearing act when the words washing up were mentioned.

"Rebel" he whispered into my ear, Joey at my side, his lips at my ear, placing a brief kiss to my neck.

"Damn right" I chuckled, quickly kissing him before anyone came back in.

"Tell you what babe, much prefer this look to the emo days" he smirked, a cruel smile occurring on his lips.

"Oh really I was planning on changing back to emo" I replied, Joey highly un amused.

"The only dark clothing I want you to be wearing is that very appealing black lace underwear set I peeled from you the other night" he whispered, sending shock waves through my body, thoroughly turning me on. Great we were at my parents' house, where nothing could be done about it.

"Behave" I hissed, trying to deflate the situation, if he kept talking like that I would end up doing something that would expose us.

Alice and my mum soon returned none the wiser, Alice reaching for her bag. "Come on Joey, time to go" she smiled, my heart sinking a little.

"And you're staying at home tonight, not your secret girlfriends that we all know you have, don't we Lauren and Aunty Tanya" she smiled, waiting for me to nod along with her, Joey once more trying not to laugh.

"Fine, let's go" he smiled, his eyes meeting mine apologetically. So I was turned on, and without my boyfriend to deal with it tonight, with him only a few houses away.

* * *

The apartment felt lonely without Joey, especially at night time as I curled on the side of the bed he usually slept in. The sheets and pillows filled with his glorious scent.

_I miss you.. L xox_

I sighed pressing send, suddenly I was this soppy girlfriend, but in all honesty I did miss him. My phone buzzed a few seconds later, Joey's replies always instant.

**Miss you more babe, wish I was with you, it's practically torture. J xx**

I smiled like a Cheshire cat at my phone, imaging a very horny Joey only a few doors away, probably flicking through the photos I had sent him a few days ago whilst I was shopping in Victoria's Secret.

_Night baby, I love you. L xox_

**I love you too Lo, night babe J xxx**

* * *

Rolling over I plugged my phone in before reaching for the lamp when the front door buzzed. Who could possibly be calling around this late. Sliding out of bed, I looked through the blinds that looked out onto the square at the front door. My heart going into overdrive with panic. This was the last person I had expected to see, especially under the circumstances that I was now sleeping with her ex boyfriend. Lucy Beale of all people. I thought she was down in Devon with Peter, so why was she back.

Creeping back into my bedroom, I ignored the door, she could wait until the morning when I could find the courage to speak to her without feeling completely guilty.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK! _

Pressing send to Joey, I waited for his reply, knowing he would be rather panicked at my message.

**Babe? Whats wrong? X**

_Lucy is back Joey! She was just at my door, I couldn't answer it, she will obv be round to see you tomorrow! Fuck she's going to flip when she finds out! X_

**SHIT. I didn't expect that. Don't panic babe, we will face her together when the time comes, I cant sleep without you, I'm coming over in 10 mins xx**

* * *

Joey's message had manage to ease me as I waited 10 minutes, double checking Lucy wasn't around to watch him come into the apartment. Hearing the key turn in the door, I smiled glad Joey had kept his word about coming over. Sliding in bed next to me, he pulled me instantly into his arms.

"Chill baby, she will find out when the rest do, I won't let her come between us" he murmured, his lips in my hair soothing me.

"I heard she had very strong feelings for you" I muttered in response, a little jealous.

"And you've heard I've got the strongest feelings for you babe" his words sincere.

"I love you Joe" I smiled into his chest.

"I love you more babe"


	13. Green Eyed Monster

**Love Hangover**

_Green Eyed Monster _

Jealously. An emotion. A trigger of passion?

For some reason as I lay in bed next to Joey that night, I felt jealously for the first time. Lucy was back and no doubt would want to see Joey. I knew about their past, and the thought of it churned my stomach. As our relationship was still under wraps I couldn't be the up-front girlfriend telling Lucy to keep her hands to herself and not on my boyfriend. No, I had to stay muted and hope Joey would do the talking for me.

Rolling onto my side, Joey was fast asleep; his arms sprawled out on the pillows, one loosely thrown around my waist. Lucy's sudden arrival had scared me a little. Would Joey would a relationship without complications and secrets? Would he want Lucy now she was back? Sighing I snuggled closer to Joey, kissing a certain spot under his jaw, as he stirred a little, my fingers running up and down his torso. Sure I felt a little guilty waking Joey from his sleep, but for some reason this jealously stirring within me had also made me extremely horny, I wanted my boyfriend and I wanted to show him one of the reasons were so good together. Okay so using sex as a sort of bribe/ reminded was a little wrong, but nothing wrong with showing your man just what he's got right?

Kissing his jaw again, I rolled myself slightly on top of him, my very short pyjama shorts, riding up a little, touching his groin. Peppering kisses across his face until I reached his lips, I pressed a kiss down onto his lips, feeling him respond a little. Repeating the action I felt his arms, slide down from the pillow to my waist, pulling me further onto him, his eyes flicking open.

"What time is it baby?" his voice deep and musky, full of sleep but intensely sexy.

"3am" I smirked, Joey rolling his eyes at me.

"Why are you awake at 3am?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my lips again.

"Couldn't sleep, thought that a bit of exercise might make me tired" I smirked, Joey chuckling at me, his hands skimming up and down my sides.

"Would sort of exercise would that be?" he asked, as I moved so I was now straddling him, deliberately grinding my crotch over his, hearing that sensual growl in the deep of his throat.

"How about I show you" I whispered, tugging my bed top over my head, throwing it on the floor, Joey fully awake now, his eyes almost glued to my chest.

Leaning forward, my breasts slid against his chest, his hands coming to my waist again holding me there as I kissed him, my tongue brushing up against his and then across his top lip, feeling him shudder. My fingers began trailing along the waist band of his boxers before peeling them away from his length, Joey lifting me up a little so he could kick them free.

"You're so hot" I murmured, my lips moving down from his ear to his neck as his hand tangled in my hair, his length hardening beneath my pantie covered core that was almost desperate by now.

He growled a little, his fingers lacing through my knickers, tearing them from the seams. _That's what happens when you have a caveman boyfriend with a ridiculous amount of strength. _

Letting my hand drifting softly up and down him, Joey closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of my hand/ naked body so close to him, I lowered myself down onto him, his eyes shooting open, my teeth digging down on my bottom lip as his eyes connected with mine. He shifted a little, sitting a little more upright, his length deepening within me further, and my head tipping back at this glorious feeling.

Joeys hands gripped tightly on my waist urging me to move a little faster, the urgency of my coming orgasm sending shockwaves through my body. His muscles tensed at the intensity of our love making.

"Fuck Lauren" he spluttered breathlessly, his fingers still knotted in my hair, our position changed once more as he was now sat up against the head board, my legs wrapped around him, he was deeper than ever, it was mind blowing sex.

His name tripped countless times from my lips as I felt my orgasm spill from my body, my head dropping to his neck as he groaned loudly behind me, letting himself explode within me before his head dropped back against the head board, both trying to get our breathing down to a normal rate.

"That was unexpected" he chuckled, lifting me gently from him, moaning softly at the loss of contact as I was now laid between his legs, my head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around me from behind, his fingers tracing along the sensitive skin under my breasts.

"But fucking great" I muttered, a little pleased with myself, he wasn't going to forget that one anytime soon.

"Agreed, seriously babe that was mind blowing, love you all controlling" he replied, kissing my temple sweetly. "Tired now?" he asked a little after as we embraced the comfortable silence between us.

"Extremely, you're a damn good workout" I giggled, settling down in the bed next to him. I would never get bored of this skin to skin contact I had with him. The feeling of his naked body pressed up against mine.

"Sleep gorgeous, I love you" he murmured, kissing my cheek softly, pulling me into his hold as sleep set in, my jealously handled for the mean time.

* * *

Knowing I would have to face Lucy at some point, the following morning I headed towards the café, not doubt she would be there. Joey could deal with her later, I needed break the ice with her after years of no contact, simply drifting apart.

As predicted she was sat at one of the tables, coffee in hand reading a magazine. Yes she still looked exactly the same, where as I had changed considerably.

"Lauren!" she sounded surprised to see me.

"Lucy! What are you doing back?" I asked, pretending I didn't know she had come round last night.

"Back for good" she smiled, though I was internally kicking myself, great.

"Oh great! Be good to catch up" I replied, sitting down opposite her.

"Yeah, it's been a while" she smiled, a guess we were both guilty for letting our friendship fizzle out.

"How long have you been back?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"About 5 months now, New York was amazing but it was time to come home" the best decision by far, I wouldn't have Joey if I hadn't made that choice.

"So you've met Joey and Alice?" she asked, great she wanted to talk about Joey.

"Yeah, they are lovely" I smiled, Joey lovelier in more ways than one.

"Do you know where Joey is now?" damn she wasn't holding back was she. Only just got back and instead of spending time with her family she was more eager to see Joey.

"No idea" I lied, he was still asleep in my bed, not that Lucy needed to know that one.

"I need to find him, couldn't stop thinking about him" she sighed, I couldn't control myself from rolling my eyes at her. Desperate Lucy, she hasn't changed at all.

"Do you know if he's with anyone?" she asked eagerly, I had to control the snigger that was coming to the surface. _YES ME LUCY, HE'S WITH ME._

"No idea Luce" giving her the shortest possible answer.

**"Well if he has, she better watch out, I'm back for Joey!" **

* * *

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews, so glad you like my story! Thank you to each and every one of you! And this cheeky chapter is for Laura, giving me ideas and urging me to write! xx_


	14. I said NO

**Love Hangover**

_I said NO_

Lucy's comment had left me on edge for the rest of the day as I found myself texting Joey as much as I could. I was becoming a possessive girlfriend in a way. I'm sure he didn't know why I was texting so much but later that evening it all became apparent.

"She said she wants you back" I sighed, pacing the floor or my lounge, Joey watching me intently a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"Well that's not going to happen babe" he replied, tugging on my hand as I fell into his lap. His arms lacing around my waist.

"You don't know Lucy like I do, she won't give up" I muttered, my jealousy was really controlling me today.

"I do know Lucy" he replied, my mind going almost into a fit of anger. Yes Joey I know you know Lucy well, no need to point out the fact that you slept with her on more than one occasion. Jumping up from his lap, I folded my arms across my chest feeling a little angry. "No babe, I didn't mean it like that" his mind finally catching up with his mouth.

"I meant I know what she's like, sure she's manipulative but I will just have to set her straight" he almost pleaded, bringing me back down onto his lap.

I huffed in response, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"You're really hot when you're jealous" I could almost see his smirk on his face.

"Bet your loving this" I muttered, prodding his chest with my index finger. "Two girls wanting you at the same time".

"Only one girl I want, and she's in my arms right now" his reply sweeter than expected. I was expecting the smug, alpha male Joey to reply.

"So you will set her straight yeah? Because I really don't fancy a bitch fight, just yet" I smiled, well almost grinned at Joey, him rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes baby, now can I please take you to bed?" I nodded gently, biting down on my lips as he scooped me up in his arms, marching us into my bed, Lucy long forgotten.

* * *

_Joey's POV_

Leaving Laurens apartment early the next morning so I wouldn't be caught, I made my way to the café in dying need of coffee to be able to survive the day. Mine and Laurens activities kept us rather busy most of the night, barely any sleep, but that's what happens when you have a hot girlfriend like mine. I can barely keep my hands off of her.

Sitting down in one of the window booths with my mug of coffee, I waited for the inevitable, for Lucy to show up. After hearing what she said to Lauren it left me a little on edge. The problem with Lucy was that she wouldn't give up, unless I set the record straight. I wasn't going to lose Lauren over this, she was my priority, not an ex fling I really didn't care for that much.

Staring from the window I spotted Lauren, jogging past in a pair of six inch heels, I couldn't help but laugh at her. Dressed up for work in her tight blue dress and heels, yet running for the tube, I guess I had made her a little late. Knocking on the window, she stopped in her tracks spotting me.

'_Running late'_ she mimed, blowing me a quick kiss before setting off again.

I would never quite understand why such a beautiful girl like Lauren would be with me. The fact she loved me was mind blowing, yet here I found myself completely and utterly in love with this sexy, highly amusing girl, who just happened to be my cousin. Yet they were just words, they had no meaning because from the day I saw her she wasn't my cousin she was someone I had fallen head over heels for. Her quick witty mouth and personality drew me in not to mention her gorgeous face and ridiculously sexy body. The day when we no longer had to hide and I could parade my girl around on my arm would be a great day.

* * *

Breaking me from my Lauren trance and almost semi occurring in my trousers, Lucy perched down on the seat opposite me.

"Hi Joey" she smiled, for some reason her voice had already begun to annoy me yet she had only spoken two words.

"Alright Lucy, heard you've been looking for me?" I asked casually, taking a sip of my coffee as she shuffled awkwardly in her seat.

"Well I wanted to catch up, see how you've been" she replied, resting her chin on her palm.

"I've been great, how about you? What are you doing back?" I just wanted to get to the point, all this talk was pointless.

"I've been good, I missed you" she blushed a little, though it didn't suit her like Laurens blush suited her. "And I'm back for good" she smiled, reaching across her fingers brushed over my hand as I pulled it away gently.

"That's nice" I muttered, I certainly hadn't missed her at all, but I couldn't out right say it, I had to be gentle.

"So I was thinking, how about dinner later? On me?" she asked, flickering her eyelashes at me as if it would help my decision.

"Sorry I can't, got plans" I replied, there was no way in hell I would go to dinner with Lucy, and I wasn't one to pass on free food. Plus I really wanted to still be alive the following day, Lauren would murder me.

"Oh" she sighed, disappointment written across her face. "How about another night?" god she really was eager.

"Look Lucy, it's nice your back and that, but I'm with someone" I replied, I could say I was seeing someone, I just wouldn't say who.

"Who?" she asked surprised and a little annoyed.

"I don't think that's your business-" my voice a little harsh, but sometimes you had to be harsh to get through. "But I'm in love with her, and that's not going to change" I stated, the shock written across her face.

"You, in love with someone" she chuckled, which pissed me off. She didn't know me, she never really did. We were anything serious we dated/ hooked up for a month or two before she became so insufferable I had to call it off. Casual hook ups were my thing but since meeting Lauren I hadn't slept with another person my mind solely on her until I gave into my feelings, now I couldn't see myself with anyone other than her.

"Surprising what the right girl can do for you aye" I smirked, a little kick in the teeth there but oh well, she was annoying me.

"I know you Joey, you will be back begging for it before you know it" she smiled, standing up from the opposite chair.

"Lucy, I said no, the sooner you understand that the better" I stated, moving past her and out the café.

* * *

I wasn't sure how Lauren would take this. I imagined two scenarios, one of her flying off the handle and squaring up to Lucy and the second her suggesting that we tell everyone, both not that appealing.


	15. Wrong end of the stick

**Love Hangover**

_Wrong end of the stick_

After Joey reluctantly told me about his conversation with Lucy in the café I felt more uneasy than I was before. She had out right stated that she wanted him back. In the heat of the moment I really felt like telling her that I was the one he was in love with but the repercussions of telling our secret at this point would be bad and I could end up losing Joey.

He had managed to calm me down, noting that this was typical Lucy behaviour and once she got the message she wouldn't bother any more.

Anyways, Whitney had arranged drinks in The Vic for Lucy, inviting all of us including Joey. Great I had to now sit there and watch her slime all over my boyfriend like a fucking slimy slug. This would be a test of myself control and mostly my jealously. Any small comment could be construed as jealously, especially as I got the feeling Whitney was particularly suspicious of me recently, especially after she found a pair of Joey's boxers in my bedroom. I had claimed it was a one night stand, not sure she bought it though.

Another problem with tonight was that I was having to work late, meaning I wouldn't be there to see what was happening, only relying on Joey texting me, yet I think he would play it down just how much Lucy would be flirting with him, just to spare my feelings.

I was exhausted by the end of the day, shutting up shop at 9pm, I began my journey home, Joey texting me to make sure I was okay on the train and offering to meet me at the station, which I gracefully declined, I could walk 2 minutes from the station. Dragging myself up the market towards, from what I could already hear noisy, busy pub I sighed letting myself in. As predicted it was packed for a Friday night as I squeezed through the crowds, trying to look for my friends. Spotting Whitney, she waved me over. As I pushed through my face fell dramatically. Sat in the corner of the booth was Joey, Lucy's hands cupped either side of his face, her lips connected to his.

I could feel the sick rising in my mouth, as I swallowed loudly. I could almost feel my heart shattering into a millions pieces right there and then. I could show it on the outside that my heart was breaking, no one knew about me and Joey, how could I show that I was dying inside. I drew my eyes away, Joey pushing lightly on her shoulders breaking the kiss.

"Lauren?" Whitney called, looking at me confused as I had stopped walking.

"I..um, I need to get a drink" I flashed a false smile, Joey looking at me in complete and utter shock, trying to meet my eye line, but I couldn't let him, I wouldn't let him.

I should have known that somewhere along the line, my heart would be broken by another male. I just expected Joey to be different. _You're being dramatic, Joey is different._

Paying for my drink, I stood at the bar for a second, feeling his presence next to me, his hand slyly touching my bare elbow, although I moved it swiftly away.

"Babe, it wasn't what it looked like" he whispered, his eyes still trying to meet mine as my hand shakily brought my drink up to my lips. "Lauren, look at me please" he pleaded.

"I can't" I choked out a little, downing another gulp of my drink.

"You have to believe me, she kissed me I didn't know she was going to" his hand reaching for mine, resting his larger hand over mine, this time I couldn't pull away, the feeling of his skin on mine soothing me somehow.

"I feel sick" I hissed, wiping my eyes as quickly as I could, hearing him sigh a little.

"You know it's you I love, not her, I pushed her away baby, please" his voice strained as if he was holding back his own tears.

"I can't do this" I whispered, slamming my glass down on the bar, moving past him to the table.

"Sorry Whit, I don't feel too good I've had a long day I need to go, I'll text you tomorrow, I'm sorry" I sighed, pulling her in for a quick hug before she could ask any questions and heading out the door.

The cool air hit me harshly as that overwhelming feeling of sickness rushed through me. I knew Joey was right, that he was telling me the truth yet somehow I couldn't shake that image in my head, that being the reason I felt so sick. I knew this would occur again. That I would be faced with many girls throwing themselves at Joey because we couldn't openly admit to our relationship. I wasn't strong enough to go through that, and I didn't want to. I wanted to be known as his girlfriend, I wanted to be the one kissing him in public, not watching as other girls kiss my boyfriend.

Glancing to my apartment, I decided against going home, instead making my way down the market towards the station, and heading to the one place I could find some peace and clarity.

* * *

_Joey's POV_

My heart sank as Lauren disappeared through the pub doors, refusing to look at me. Rubbing my face I spotted Whitney watching me closely before I sat down next to her.

"I think you should go after Lauren" she whispered to me, glancing around to make sure no one else heard her.

"But-" I paused, rather confused.

"I know your together" she smiled at me "go after her" she hissed, nudging me with my arm.

Firstly how the hell did she know about me and Lauren and secondly why was she so okay with it?.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly, I thought we had been pretty secretive.

"I know my best friend well, I can see it when she's watching you, she's head over heels for you and she has just spotted another girl kissing you, so get off your arse and get her" she smiled, pushing me at little from the stool.

Hurrying from my seat, I headed out the door, running over to her apartment. Letting myself in with my key, I noticed the lights were off; there was no second of the TV in her bedroom. Why hadn't she come home?

I knew she wouldn't be at her parents' house, they would ask a million questions as to why she isn't at her own place. The only place I could think was her work, well to be more precise her workroom. Somewhere she headed to when she wanted time alone to think. The place she would be at right now.


	16. Explanation

**Love Hangover**

_Explanation _

My mind felt a little blank as I sat in my work room, my one lamp switched on towards the blank white page before me. I couldn't get this image of her lips attached to my boyfriends. To be honest I was surprised that I hadn't been sick by now, the image had churned my stomach considerably.

Letting my pencil drift towards the paper I began sketching. Just simply drawings of course of Joey. His face not being able to leave my mind. I felt heartbroken, completely different to when I found Logan in bed with my ex friend, this was heart break. I was truly in love this time so my heart was wide open to be broken at any point.

I knew that Joey had pushed her away and that it was most likely unexpected, but it still didn't help with the pain I was feeling. The fact it had even got to that point was what bothered me. What made it worse was that I couldn't hit Lucy, which is what I wanted to do, and I couldn't scream at Joey without people noticing, instead I had to act fine and just remove myself from the situation. I couldn't wasn't he look of worry that had fleeted across Joey's face as I left the pub after refusing to stop and talk to him. I felt angry, angry that I had fallen in love with someone branded as 'forbidden' that I couldn't claim him as my boyfriend in public, the fear that it would tear our family apart.

Lifting my pencil from the paper, I stared at his face I had drawn. Never had I met a man I could actually call beautiful. Because Joey was beautiful, inside and out. Something was missing from my picture, maybe the soft smile which is what I usually would have drawn, instead I had drawn a sadder looking Joey, the way he looked at me when I left the pub. Scrunching up the paper I threw it towards the bin by the door.

"My face isn't that bad" his voice making my jump. Turning I found him leaning against the doorframe, my drawing in his hands.

"You don't have to look at it" I muttered sarcastically, turning back to the new piece of paper before me. I felt him move closer to me until he was standing behind me.

"Lauren" he sighed, placing his hands on my shoulder, the soothing feeling of his skin on my skin.

"Babe you do believe me don't you?" his breath tickling my ear, I hadn't noticed he was that close to me. Pushing back the tears I shrugged a little, my pencil sketching lightly on the paper. He reached for my pencil pulling it from my hand, turning me to face him. His finger tracing the outline of my jaw before tilting it up so I had to meet his eye line.

"I love you" he whispered, his eyes pained as he could see the tears swelling within my own.

"I love you too" I mumbled, clumsy wiping away the few tears that managed to escape.

"I don't want to hide this anymore, I want me and you to be out there together, stop something like this happening again" he replied deadly serious.

"I'm scared" I whispered, my inner fears resurfacing. The idea that we could be torn apart just for coming clean was what scared me the most. Our family destroying what we had because they could face the idea that we are in love.

"So I am" he replied honestly. That's what I loved about Joey; he was always honest with me. "But I want everything with you, for that to happen we need to be out in public together, I won't let anyone tear us apart babe".

"We will be judged" I sighed, rubbing my forehead as a headache swamped me, the evenings events weighing heavy on my mind.

"Whitney hasn't judged us" he stated, my head snapping up to look at him, rather confused. "She knows about us, she said she can read you like a book and she knew that she wanted to me come after you, which I would have done anyway".

I hadn't expected that admission. Whitney knew but never said anything to me. That's the problem with best friends; they know everything about you even when you don't tell them yourself. I smiled at least we had someone on our side.

"I'm sorry I ran" I sighed a little embarrassed by my quick exit from the pub.

"You had the right to run babe, I'm sorry she even did that" his lips at my forehead, as if by magic kissed away the headache which had started to bug me.

"I know she did it unexpectedly, I don't blame you at all" my arms wrapping around his waist, my head resting on his chest, suddenly feeling relaxed.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked shyly, tilting my chin up again to look at me, a sweet smile across his face.

"Only If I can kiss you forever" my inner geek surfacing as I blushed, a smirk sweeping across his lips. Joey liked my sweeter side.

"God I love you" he smiled, his lips swooping down capturing mine softly, a moan issuing from my lips as his tongue brushed against my top lip.

I felt safe for the first time tonight.


	17. Take me back to the start

**Love Hangover**

_Take me back to the start_

As we arrived back on the square, we untangled our fingers from one and other, suddenly missing the contact we had since leaving the shop. We had decided to tell the family sooner rather than later, especially as Whitney knew, it would be harder to keep it a secret. Plus we were both fed up with hiding what we felt for one and other, if they couldn't handle it tough, because we were in love; nothing was going to change that. To be honest it would be a relief not hiding anymore. Being able to walk around hand in hand, kiss when we like, Joey being able to stay at mine whenever he liked without lying about where he was. I wasn't one for public displays of affection in any shape but the day I could just kiss him when I saw him in the street would be a good day.

We knew it wouldn't be plain sailing at all. In fact we had begun accepting the fact that most of the family would highly dislike what had grown between us. That revealing this could tear everyone apart; we could find ourselves disconnected from the family, including our beloved sisters. Joey almost terrified of losing Alice, his only sibling. I on the other hand wasn't so nervous to tell Abi, she had such an open mind and heart, if she knew I was happy, especially after Logan, it didn't matter who it was with, or at least I hoped.

Placing the key in the door I let myself and Joey in, the calmness of the apartment easing the worries I had for the impending day. Joey slipped his arms around my waist gently pulling me back into his strong hold, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, obviously noticing the tense look on my face, the worry lines appearing on my forehead.

"Scared" I replied honestly, turning in his arms, my head now resting on his chest hearing the heart that had captured mine beating softly under the protective chest.

"It's me and you babe, nothing will come between us" he whispered, kissing my cheek tenderly, before I stepped back, entwining his hand within my own leading him quietly to my bedroom.

The comfortable silence between us always made me feel calm as he eyes watched me closely as I moved towards him, pushing his coat from his shoulders letting it drop to the floor. His hands that were resting on my waist were now softly unzipping my dress, the feeling of his fingers trailing down the bare skin where the zip once was.

I suddenly felt that overwhelming sense of pure numbness as he pressed kisses along the bare skin, my dress down at my feet along with his shirt and jeans, both left in underwear. Moaning softly, I felt my back hit the duvet underneath me as Joey was now towering over me, his arms either side of my head, his eyes that dark smouldering colour they always went when it was just the two of us.

Lowering his lips to meet mine, there was no urgency it was just peaceful, soft. His lips moulding against mine, tongues brushing against one and other, as I felt his hands leave their position cupping face to my chest, tracing the outline of my bra, before reaching around behind me to unclasp it.

I couldn't help but smirk a little against his lips as it became a lot more intense as his hands cupped my breasts. Joey had this fascination with them, he was for sure a breasts man, not that I'm complaining.

"What?" he murmured against my lips as I was now grinning from ear to ear, moaning occasionally as he squeezed on of my breasts between his palms. I couldn't reply, I just looked down towards where his hands were, raising my eye brow at him.

"Can't help myself, their perfect" his charm shining through his eyes before he dropped his head to my chest, his mouth teasing my breasts making me squirm beneath him, the sensation being the trigger for me pushing down his boxers as grasping his length within my hand, stroking him up and down and hearing a low growl in his throat as I skimmed my thumb over the head of his cock.

"Tease" he hissed a little breathlessly as he crashed his lips down onto mine, the eagerness to get to the main event evident. His hands dropping from my breasts and blazing down my frame to my knickers, teasing over the material near my clit issuing a moan of satisfaction as the burning need to feel him in that place became overwhelming. It took Joey less than a second to remove my knickers, his length pressing against my wet core gasping a little as my fingers scraped through his hair urging him on.

Without any other encouragement he pushed into me, the feeling of our connection stronger than ever. Joey's hand drifted to my leg hitching it up around his waist, followed by the other leg, both now wrapped around his waist as he deepened within me.

"Fuck Lauren-" he spluttered a bit breathlessly as his thrusts became faster and harder, his cock pulsing within me.

Swooping down he kissed me lazily as his peak edged closer and closer, mine almost tumbling over the edge. His finger brushed over my clit sending me into over drive, his name being called from my lips as I reached that desired peak, Joey falling seconds behind me spilling within me, my name never sounding sexier than when Joey whispered it during his peak. His forehead resting gently on mine as he caught his breath.

Letting my hands drift up and down his muscular back I felt him ease out of me, rolling beside me in the bed until he facing me. One of his hands tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"I love you babe" he smiled, the shyer side to Joey melting my heart, I was the only one who got to see it.

"I love you too Joe" the worries I was once feeling not seeming so bad anymore as I lay facing my boyfriend. "If you could go back to the start, would you change anything?" I asked a little sleepily, my curiosity of how he had felt for me when we met all those months ago nagging at me.

"Not a thing, I'm glad I stayed and met you" he replied, edging a little closer to me his arm thrown loosely around my waist.

"What do you mean stayed?" I asked resting up on my elbow, my fingers raking through his hair.

"I was thinking of leaving not long before you came back, but something just told me to wait a little longer, and so I did, and then a week or two later I met you" pouting his lips a little wanting a kiss.

Pulling away I couldn't help but smile. Fate had played a good hand, if Joey had left and not stuck with his gut and stayed I wouldn't have met him, we wouldn't be in this position we were now; ridiculously in love, enjoying just being together.

"So tomorrow, we tell the family?" I replied a little nervously. Joey nodded, pulling me down into his arms, winding them around me as if providing a protective cocoon. Sleep soon set in, the late night sexual activity playing a good role in leaving both of us exhausted.

* * *

"Lauren" I could hear the faint sound of my name being called, almost whispered. Nudging into Joey a little I rested my head on his chest.

"Lauren" the sound of my name once again. I gently patted Joey on the chest telling him to be quiet as he groaned a little.

"Lauren" the voice was louder this time as I opened one of my eyes at Joey seeing that he was still asleep. Sitting up a little, I rubbed my tired eyes glancing around my room a little disorientated before looking towards the door, spotting my sister leaning up against the doorframe her arms crossed over her chest, her eye brow raised towards me.

" I knew it" she sighed. My mouth hanging a open in utter shock, my heart racing a loudly in my chest as we had been well and truly caught. I had forgotten that I had given Abi and key to my apartment, I just never expected her to use it.

_"Well you better, because mum and dad are on their way over and I doubt they want to see their naked daughter and nephew in bed together do you?"_


	18. Complications

**Love Hangover**

_Complications_

Still crippled with shock as I gawped at my younger sister who seemed completely calm with finding us in bed together. Glancing at Joey who had almost frozen to the spot, clearly hating the idea that my parents were on their way over right now, and I had no explanation as to why Joey was here this early. This day had been coming, the day when we would finally have to admit to our family we were in fact together. Having to convince them it wasn't just sex or a bit of fun, but so much more, it was love.

"Guys you need to get dressed!" Abi proclaimed clearly our silence and the fact we weren't moving was beginning to scare her a little.

"Yes Abi, please can you give us a minute" I hissed, making sure she shut my bedroom behind her before turning to face Joey who had now began to grasp what was about to happen. He hurried out of the bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans, followed by his t-shirt before leaning frustrated on the window ceil, still not speaking a word. Quietly pulling on my clothing I made my way around the bed until I stopped behind him, placing my hand lightly on the dip in his shoulder blades, feeling the tensed muscles ease a little.

"Please don't back out on me now" I whispered a little scared, his silence had begun to bug me, the fear that he would back out on what we had now overriding the fear of actually telling my parents.

Joey remained silent still, his eyes still gazing out the window, which was really pissing me off now, why wasn't he talking to me? Didn't he want this anymore?

"If you don't want this anymore Joey at least be a man about it and tell me" I shouted a little louder than intended, dropping my hand from his shoulder and storming almost over dramatically towards the door, my hand on the door handle. Joey's hand slammed the door shut, before it could even open properly, pushing me up against it, his fingers knotting in my hair, his lips crushing down onto mine ridiculously fierce. I couldn't disguise the squeak that came from me as the sudden passion he was conveying into this kiss had left me off guard.

Breaking away, he rested his forehead on my mine, breathing deeply as we tried to catch our breath. "God I do want this you over dramatic women" he sighed, chuckling a little as a deep blush formed on my cheeks.

"You scared me for a second" I whispered, feeling guilty for doubting him, although he hadn't left me with much choice after being so quiet for so long. I guess I was a little impatient with him, he was most likely getting his head around the fact that my parents were on their way over and we would have to finally tell them.

"I didn't mean to scare you babe, I was just thinking-" he paused, tucking my hair behind my ear "Thinking about tomorrow, when we can walk across that square hand in hand, no more secrets" he smiled shyly, my heart beating furiously fast at his sweetness.

"Sounds perfect" I whispered, pecking his lips as I heard Abi letting in my parents, the door clicking shut followed by a 'where's Lauren' comment and 'why is Joey's coat here' follow up. Swallowing rather loudly, I squeezed tightly on Joey's hand for reassurance before opening up the door, walking out into the kitchen followed by Joey who was now scratching his head rather awkwardly as he spotted the look between my dad and mum.

"Erm, what's this?" Mum asked pointing at Joey leaving my bedroom, before looking at me for an answer.

"You two need to sit down, please?" I urged hoping they would let me talk, explain.

"Lauren what is going on?" Dad replied, his eyes narrowing at Joey who was leant up against the kitchen counter, hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes watching me closely.

"You need to listen to everything I have to say before you can chip in okay?" it was a plead now, they had to know the full story before jumping to conclusions.

"I'm in love with Joey" I stated, it wasn't going to be the first thing I said, but for some reason it was the only thing that came to mind as they both sat there staring at me, dad looking slightly confused, mum groaning before rubbing her forehead. Abi I noticed was smiling, easing the nerves within me.

"Sorry what?" Dad replied, glancing at Joey who had moved round behind my chair, his hands resting on my shoulders supplying the support I needed.

"She said she's in love with me, and well I'm completely in love with her too" Joey stated before I had a chance to reply. My heart doing backflips each time he said he loved me, let alone telling someone else that I was the person with ownership of his heart.

"But you can't be your cousins!" Mum hissed, trying to stir a reaction from my dad who was sat with a blank expression, no sign of any emotion to the revelation.

"We know we are, but I can't help how I feel, how I've felt since I first met Joey" I sighed.

"When did this start?" Dad asked surprisingly, looking up from the floor at us both.

"About two months after Lauren came back, we just hit it off, it wasn't a cousin relationship it was a friendship built between us, then we just fell in love, it didn't mean to happen, it just did" Joey replied for us both before pecking the top of my head, a gesture dad didn't miss.

"I just cannot deal with this, it's ridiculous, do you not see how complicated this is?" mum exclaimed, pushing herself from the kitchen chair, her heels clomping out of the apartment, Abi following her, not before throwing a smile and a 'love you' at us both, signalling that she was okay with it.

"Dad say something?" I asked nervously, unsure whether I would like what I was going to hear from him.

"Is this why you've been so happy recently?" he replied, looking straight at me. Smiling a little I nodded in reply, leaning a little back into Joey as he was still stood behind me.

"It isn't what I dreamed of Lauren-" he sighed, standing up from his chair, my gut churning as I was afraid my other parent would disapprove of my love for Joey.

"But, if he makes you happy and doesn't hurt you like that other scumbag, then who am I to stand in the way" he announced, still not looking entirely pleased with what he had revealed to him, but he wasn't opposed to it.

"Really dad? But what about mum?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes really Lauren, and your mum will come around, just give her time, it's a big shock if I'm honest" making his way to the door, I stood up from my chair rushing towards the door flinging my arms around his neck, holding him tightly. I always knew that my dad would be happy as long as I would. The closeness of our relationship proving to me that he would accept anything as long as I was happy, that being the most important thing.

"Love you dad" I whispered, this weight lifting from my shoulders as this secret was finally out in the open to the person who I wanted to accept it the most.

"Love you too honey" he smiled, kissing me softly before leaving the apartment. I sagged a little against the door, my mind feeling a little confused, one parent being as okay as they can be about this relationship the other storming out before hearing the full story.

Joey came to stand before me, placing his hands on my shoulder, bending down a little so we were now at eye level.

"Three down, one to go" he smiled, referring to Alice who was still none the wiser.


	19. Oh Sister

**Love Hangover**

_Oh Sister_

Joey had practically frog marched me to number 23. Making sure Alice would be in so we could tell her. I felt a little uneasy, sure I had felt extremely nervous about telling my parents, but Alice did tend to scare me a little. I had seen her feisty Branning side on a few occasions and had been left rather shocked by it.

"I'm not sure how she's going to take it" Joey sighed as we stood in front of the door waiting for him to open it.

"Great, I'm bursting with confidence now" I muttered sarcastically, Joey rubbing his arm up and down mine to try and calm me although his nerves were practically matching mine. His sister scared him as much as she scared me.

Placing the key in the lock Joey opened the door, hearing shuffling in the hall way before Alice popped her head around the kitchen door.

"Oh hi guys" she smiled, making her way down towards us and into the lounge. Taking a deep breath we followed her in, Joey squeezing on my hand for reassurance. Taking a seat on the couch next to Joey, Alice was scanning us both.

"What's up?" she asked, sensing our nerves, giving a quick glance to Joey, urging him to hurry up and get it over with. "Guys?" she pressed.

"We have something to tell you" Joey announced, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to summon the words.

"We?" Alice chirped in, picking up how he referred to us as we.

"Me and Lauren" he sighed, running his fingers through the short hair at the back.

"What about you and Lauren?" raising her eyebrow at us, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well we erm-" he paused .

"Were together" I stated, taking the rap from Joey who couldn't put a sentence together. Such a big girl's blouse.

Alice smirked a little, leaning back against the couch, her arms still crossed against her chest. Funny enough she didn't look angry or upset which is what I had expected and she didn't look shocked like my parents had been. She actually looked pretty calm especially after what I had just said. Joey looked at me a little confused before turning back to face Alice.

"Al?" he pressed, wanting some sort of reaction from her.

"I bloody knew it" she smirked, rolling her eyes at us both. My breathing hitched a little with surprise, how on earth did she know. Well actually how on earth did Abi guess and Whitney. Were we really that obvious. I thought we had been rather secretive.

"Wait what?" I asked, my mouth a little open with surprise.

"I knew it, I've known for a while actually" she commented, taking a sip of her water casually.

"But how?" Joey asked, his hand now resting on my knee as if I needed some sort of support from the shock we had just received.

"God Joey, I'm not that naive, I know you've been together for a while, that you've been sleeping at Laurens. I have also noticed the looks and the little comments, I'm just surprised you didn't say anything sooner" she shrugged. I was still in a complete state of shock that she had taken this so well, let alone she had known for a while that we were together.

"And you're okay about it?" Joey questioned, she certainly looked okay.

"Joey, I've never seen you happier than since Lauren came back here, I only want you to be happy" she smiled sweetly, her softer side shining through. From the time I had known Alice she had always been a voice of reason and understanding, I should have known she would have been okay with this.

"Plus Lauren, your sister has known for ages too, she came to me and said she thought something was going on" she chuckled, leaving me a little surprised again. I guess our sisters knew us better than we ever thought.

"I'm in shock" I muttered, rubbing my forehead a little, this wasn't how I expected it to go. I expected her to react like my mum did and storm out and including a few insults along the way.

"Me too" Joey muttered, Alice making her way over to hug Joey then me.

"If you're both happy then that's all that matters, life's too short" she whispered, her comment reflecting the early death of their dad as Joey stiffened at her words. Alice disappeared off a little while later, leaving me and Joey alone at number 23.

"Well that went well" he chuckled, throwing his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his chest, my fingers running up and down the front of his t-shirt.

"Better than well, I'm still in shock though" I commented, feeling his press a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Ditto babe, guess we weren't that secretive after all" he laugh vibrating through my body. We thought we were brilliant at sneaking around; turns out we actually sucked at it.

"So we got the important people out the way, the only ones left are the rest of our friends, including Lucy" I hissed a little at her name. I knew she wouldn't take it well especially as she was hell bent on being with Joey. I could see it now turning into a disaster, her branding me as a boyfriend stealer, followed by a sick and twisted bitch because I was in love with my cousin. To be honest her words wouldn't hurt me anymore, I didn't care what she thought about me and Joey, she would just have to get over it.

_Easier said than done.._

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews so far, love reading them!

Only a short chapter today but more Friday and the weekend hopefully! Plus I will be writing another Letter for 'Dear Darlin' :) xx


	20. Slap the slapper

**Love Hangover**

_Slap the slapper_

Entwining his hand tightly with mine, Joey pulled me into the pub, spotting Whitney and the others in the corner. We had told the group individually about us, and much to our surprise they had taken the news well. We had yet to find Lucy; she had been busy most of the week so finding the opportune time was hard.

Joey pulled me down onto his lap as the table was crowded, much like the rest of the pub, typical Friday night in The Vic. His hands rested on my waist as I became engrossed in conversation with Whitney and Poppy, chatting up on work related topics, Fatboy chipping in that he caught some bloke chatting up his lady and how he had harsh words with him. Although I could only imagine it was more funny than threatening especially from Fats. Not spotting Lucy walk in, Joey continued to press sweet kisses to my neck gaining my attention as I placed my lips onto his, issuing an 'Awe' from the others.

"What the fuck is this?" Lucy's voice broke through the laughter, my eyes snapping up to hers, Joey gulping loudly behind me.

"Lucy, I-" I hesitated, Whitney nudging my arm softly urging me to tell Lucy now, well I think she had pretty much guessed what was going on.

"Were together" Joey announced, his arms tightening around my waist, his fingers splayed across my stomach. Lucy's eyes flared with anger, his hands balling into fists at her side.

"But that's sick" she hissed, the comment I had expected from her as the others looked around awkwardly.

"I don't care what you think, I don't expect you to accept it" I muttered, her childish comment bugging me a little even if I had expected it.

"But your cousins, and he was with me first" the anger laced through her voice, another comment I expected. So what if she had a fling with him ages ago, were in love its completely different.

"And now he's with me" I snapped, feeling Joey's hold on me tighten once more. "And it won't change" I added feeling a little smugly as I rested back against his chest. Whitney smirking beside me.

"So you don't mind that he slept with me first?" she commented, trying to get a rise out of me, it wouldn't work. Sure it churned my stomach but it wouldn't make me angry. Its not like I was angel before I got with Joey, I've had my fair share of partners and one night stands.

"No I only care that I'm his last" feeling Joey press a tender kiss to my cheek clearly loving my comment.

"You make me sick Lauren, this is a new low for you, shagging your own cousin" she hissed, my comment irritating her deeply. She stepped a little closer to us, as I climbed out of Joey's embrace, him reluctantly letting me go so I was now squaring up to Lucy, using my height to my advantage.

"You want to watch your mouth" I whispered closely to her, not expecting the sudden swing of her hand and how it connected to my cheek harshly, Joey soon behind me pulling me back into his embrace as I clutched my cheek, completely shocked at how sudden she had hit me. To be honest it was a lucky shot, next time she wouldn't be so lucky. Shrugging out of Joey's hand I stepped forward to Lucy, I was seriously pissed now.

"It won't last Lauren, he's a player, you're so thick that you don't see your being played, must be a family trait" she muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"What does that mean?" I asked a little angrier now.

"Well you're not the only one to be played like a fool in your family are you? I mean Bradley got screwed over, like I said thick family trait" her words laced with poison as she punctuated every single word including my brother's name. Feeling my blood boil, I could hear the gasps from the group as she mentioned Bradley viciously.

"You little bitch" my fist balling at my side, without a second thought my fist connected with her nose knocking her to the floor, as I towered over her. "Don't you ever mention Bradley ever again" I cried, firstly I was hurt from what she had just said and secondly my fist was throbbing. Joey was once more at my side, pulling me away from her.

"Babe" he whispered, cradling my head against his chest as I watched Lucy scupper from the pub clutching her bloody nose.

"Why would she mention him?" I cried a little erratically from the evenings events.

"She knew it would hurt you babe" he sighed, kissing my head softly as I felt Whitney squeeze my good hand supportively, the pub growing a little louder after it went completely silent during our fight.

"I need to go home" I sighed, moving myself out of his hold.

"I'll come with you" picking up his coat, but in all honesty I needed time by myself, without him.

"No its okay, I just need to be alone, come over later" I smiled falsely, pecking his cheek as I made my way out of the pub and across the square.

Letting myself into the apartment I kicked off my shoes and began undressing in the bedroom, slipping under the duvet I pulled it tightly around me, wishing I had let Joey come back with me to hold me. Feeling the tears building back up within me a loud sob escaped my lips as memories of Bradley came flooding back, one mention of his name set me off especially when she used his name in vain. Crying into my pillow I failed to hear the door open, but felt the bed dip and a set of strong arms curl around me pulling my body on top of his, his hand brushing up and down my back soothing me.

"Its okay baby, I'm here" he whispered holding me tightly against him, his lips pressing kisses to my head. "I'll always be here"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, last chapter before I go on holiday! Hope you enjoyed it and when I get back i'll get on with writing again! Laters guys xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
